Fuzzy Memory
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk semua orangtua dan putra-putri mereka yang memiliki sebuah hubungan yang rumit. Untuk sebuah hubungan cinta yang nyata namun bisu. Yang sukar diungkapkan lewat kata dan perlakuan namun eksis. LAST CHAPTER, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Wah, akhirnya nekochan buat juga fic Naruto. Selama ini mau buat fic yang pake Sasuke-chan *dijambak Sasuke* tapi bingung karena kebanyakan karakter. Sebenarnya sih aku lebih suka pairing Sasu X Nekochan *disambit readers*, tapi...mau gimana lagi. Sasunaru juga Wokeh!

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU ah gelap fiction!

Ya udah lanjut! Mudah-mudahan kalian suka yang satu ini!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Drip! Drip! Drip!

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berpangku tangan dengan malas sambil menatap jendela yang disiram titik-titik air hujan. Hujan… memang menimbulkan efek yang menentramkan. Membuatnya teringat pada peristiwa di masa lampau. Peristiwa yang sudah lama terlupa dan entah kenapa kembali sekarang. Sebuah kenangan dan masa-masa menyenangkan dengan seseorang. Siapa? Cinta pertamanya kah? Atau…

GRAK!

Pintu kelas bergeser membuka. Suasana kelas yang semula ramai berubah sepi. Apa itu berpengaruh padanya? Tidak sama sekali. Hujan dan 'orang dalam kenangannya' lebih menyedot perhatiannya saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga gurunya ini tak patut menyalahkannya atau siapapun di kelas ini jika mereka tidak memperhatikan. Guru tukang telat ini sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk berkhayal dan sudah menjadi resikonya kalau anak-anak murid lainnya sudah terlanjur asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Selamat Pagi, Anak-anak!" sapa guru itu dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menghilang.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-Sensei!" jawab anak-anak setengah hati. Yang dipanggil Sensei, alias Kakashi, hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"Baiklah! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan anggota baru. Ayo, silahkan masuk!" seorang berseragam sekolah masuk dari pintu saat Kakashi menginspeksi muridnya satu persatu.

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan melamun sendirian!" tegur Kakashi, guru fisika sekaligus wali kelasnya. Teguran itu membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu menoleh ke depan kelas dengan terpaksa. Tapi mata birunya langsung melebar saat dia melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping Kakashi. Sosok tampan dengan tampang datar dan kulit putih yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat… _dark_? Apa karena rambut _jetblack _jabriknya yang di gel dan bola matanya yang hitam?

Ah, dia…

Siapa, ya?

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi anggota kelas kita. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Silahkan kau perkenalkan dirimu!" buka guru fisika nyentrik itu. Anak bernama Sasuke itu maju selangkah dari tempatnya semula.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku baru pindah dari Hokaido," ujarnya singkat. Entah kenapa Naruto yang tak pernah terlalu mempedulikan sekitarnya jadi memberikan perhatian penuh pada sosok asing itu.

'Jadi dia dari Hokaido? Pantas kulitnya pucat,' pikir Naruto.

"Nah, kalau kalian mau bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Sasuke, kalian dapat melakukannya nanti. Toh, kalian akan bersama-sama di kelas ini beberapa bulan ke depan," ucapan Kakashi-sensei membuat kelas gaduh untuk beberapa saat. Yah, memangnya Kakashi akan peduli? Jawabannya, tentu tidak! Dengan cueknya dia melanjutkan.

"Kalian harus membantu Sasuke selama disini, ya! Dia sudah ketinggalan pelajaran, lho! Nah, Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong belakang sana. Di belakang Shikamaru," Kakashi menunjuk ke meja di belakang anak berambut rumput yang mencibir sambil menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja barunya. Selama sosok itu berjalan, Naruto tak dapat melepaskan pandangan darinya. Entah apa yang sudah mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang tak wajar untuknya tersebut, tapi dia juga tak punya hasrat untuk mencari tahu. Pokoknya yang dia tahu hanya bahwa matanya tak boleh kehilangan sosok itu. Dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat si anak baru itu menoleh kearahnya tiba-tiba. Menusuknya dengan pandangan dingin yang sama sekali tak dapat di mengerti oleh Naruto.

**XXX**

Saat istirahat, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Hanya saja kali ini dia sedang ingin sendirian. Dia menatap langit mendung tanpa mempedulikan celananya yang basah karena duduk di lantai semen bekas hujan sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya dia mau menghindar dari keriuhan yang diakibatkan oleh anak baru itu. Mejanya tak ubahnya seperti meja tukang ramal saat tahun baru. Ramai. Teman sekelas mereka berebut bertanya padanya satu persatu. Apalagi anak-anak ceweknya!

Herannya, Naruto tak begitu peduli saat Sakura Haruno, cewek yang sejak SMP ditaksirnya ikut-ikutan nimbrung di meja Sasuke dengan matanya yang sudah berbentuk lope-lope. Dia malah lebih mempedulikan anak baru itu! Sasuke. Karena itu dia mencoba menghindar agar sosok flat itu tidak bermain dipikirannya setiap saat setiap waktu. Tapi semakin menghindar, kenapa malah jadi kepikiran, ya? Ada yang aneh dengan anak bernama Sasuke itu. Kenapa dia kelihatan familiar?

Deritan pintu dibalik punggungnya membuatnya menoleh. Shikamaru si rambut rumput, Neji yang tak berpupil, dan Gaara si rambut merah muncul dari baliknya. Mereka tak merasa heran mendapati Naruto ada disana. Bagaimana pun juga tempat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka berempat.

"Disini kau rupanya! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" seru Neji yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan dua yang lainnya mengapit di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Kupikir kalian mau _say hai_ pada Uchiha baru itu," jawab Naruto asal.

"Haah! Mejanya lebih parah daripada festival obon. Penuh. Berisik. Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau kan ketua kelas! Harusnya kau mengamankannya, dong!" ujar Gaara pada si rambut rumput.

"Haah~ itu kan Kakashi yang seenaknya saja menyuruhku jadi ketua kelas! Kau tak tahu betapa itu sangat merepotkan, sih!"

"Hei, Naruto! Dari tadi kau diam terus. Tumben," Neji yang malas ikut campur dengan obrolan Shikamaru dan Gaara bertanya _to the point_ ke Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Benar juga. Biasanya kalau istirahat begini dia kan suka maju ke depan kelas, menyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas dan bikin keributan. Tapi kali ini dia malas. Dia ingin benostalgia dengan kenangan lamanya. Kenangan bersama seorang anak lelaki yang hanya diingatnya samar-samar. Yang menjadi pusat masa kecilnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saat itu usianya belum genap 6 tahun. Walaupun dia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, tapi ternyata dia memang tak diizinkan untuk melupakan anak itu seutuhnya meskipun setahun lagi dia sudah lulus SMU. Herannya, intensitasnya mengingat masa lalunya itu jadi lebih sering belakangan ini.

Dan entah kenapa, _image_ Sasuke sangat mendekati memori Naruto tentang anak lelaki dalam kenangannya. Apa itu memang dia?

"Hei, Naruto! Kau mendengarkanku nggak sih?" tanya Neji yang sadar kalau Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Ih! Kau kenapa sih? Dari pagi aneh, deh!" celetuk Gaara.

"Ah, biasa saja. Cuma kepikiran sesuatu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, makan, yuk! Aku lapar!" Naruto mengelus perutnya yang mulai sibuk mengetes biola. KRIYEIGRUUUUK! Begitulah bunyinya. "Rameeeen! Aku datang!"

"Kayaknya Hinata membuat bekal buatmu lagi, deh!" kata Neji.

"Ha?" Naruto mendongak ke arah Neji dengan alis berkernyit. Hinata adalah adik sepupu Neji yang menyukai Naruto. Semua anak di kelas tahu itu. Hanya satu orang yang tak mengetahuinya dan itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Karena itu reaksi Naruto waktu mendengar ucapan Neji adalah menggaruk-garuk pelipis. Mencoba mengingat bantuan apa yang sudah diberikannya pada gadis itu sampai dia membuatkannya bekal seminggu ini berturut-turut.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kalau kau berniat untuk nggak menerimanya…," Neji mengepalkan tinjunya di depan hidung Naruto.

"Ha? Iya! Iya!" ujar Naruto akhirnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

**XXX**

Pelajaran olahraga, dimana mereka diwajibkan mempraktekkan senam secara berpasangan, Naruto harus kebat kebit lantaran dipasangkan dengan Sasuke. Dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya grogi dan _nervous_. Dia adalah seorang biang keladi. Banci tampil. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menginterupsi ulahnya jika dia sudah berdiri di depan banyak orang. Tetapi kali ini, dia tak ubahnya seperti ikan paus yang terdampar di pantai. Mati gaya!

Walaupun sudah didaulat untuk berpasangan, yang pasti akan dinilai dari kekompakan, Naruto dan Sasuke tak bergeming untuk berbaur dan berlatih seperti teman-teman mereka yang lain. Bukannya Naruto tak ingin menghampiri Sasuke dan mengajaknya ngobrol sebentar sebelum mulai latihan. Hanya saja… dia merasa sangat… gugup untuk menyapa kawan barunya tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengubah arah pandangannya dari Sasuke ke pasangan yang sedang dinilai di tengah lapangan. Rock Lee dan Neji. Mereka melakukan senam itu dengan cara aneh yang super duper tidak kompak. Rock Lee begitu semangat menyeret-nyeret Neji kesana kemari sementara Neji, dengan tampang malas-malasan, hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana pasangannya melangkah. Naruto tak mau nanti dia harus berakhir begitu. Dia menyukai guru olahraga mereka dan itu membuatnya bersemangat untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam pelajaran ini.

Akhirnya dengan kebulatan tekad dan hati, Naruto melangkah menuju Sasuke yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan. Juga tengah serius-atau-bosan melihat cara kerja dua pesenam amatiran yang sedang tampil.

"Hai! Kurasa kita juga butuh latihan sebelum maju nanti!" Naruto menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan memberikan Naruto sensasi aneh yang membuat dadanya berdesir.

'Ya, ampun! Kau kenapa sih, Naruto! Kau bahkan belum genap 3 jam mengenalnya, kan?' maki si pirang dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau nggak bisa melakukannya dengan benar kalau tidak latihan? Bodoh!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

TRING! Wajah Naruto berubah. Darahnya yang semula memompa hebat ke jantung dan membuatnya berdebar, kini langsung naik ke kepala.

"Apa! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun!" pekik Naruto. Membuat semua mata terarah padanya. Bahkan Rock Lee yang tengah menggendong Neji di punggungnya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Neji hanya bisa meronta-ronta sambil berteriak 'Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!'

Naruto tak mempedulikan pandangan menghakimi kawan-kawannya terutama dari anak-anak cewek. Saat ini dia sedang berurusan dengan si rambut hitam dihadapannya. Bukan mereka.

"Naruto, kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Iruka-sensei, guru olahraga mereka. Naruto ganti memberikan pandangan tajam pada beliau.

"Aku nggak mau dipasangkan sama orang macam dia!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuk pada Sasuke yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Kali ini si _raven_ itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang lebih dingin dari yang tadi pagi.

"Sekarang giliran kita. Kalau kau masih mau merengek, jangan halangi kami untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Bodoh!" katanya tak kalah dingin dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"K-hau!" geram Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Sebagai teman satu tim, harusnya kalian kerja sama, kan?" lerai Iruka-sensei.

"Tapi dia yang mulai, Sensei! Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dia katakan padak-?"

"Sudah!" Iruka-sensei memotong Naruto dengan galak. "Kalian berdua kuhukum! Selagi jam pelajaranku dan kami semua berolahraga, aku mau kalian membersihkan seluruh halaman belakang sekolah!"

Naruto syok mendengar suara Iruka-sensei yang menggelegar. Dia adalah guru penyabar yang belum pernah sekalipun marah meskipun statusnya adalah guru olahraga yang seharusnya terkenal _killer_. Kalau dia bisa berteriak keras begitu, pasti dia serius. Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan geram.

"Apa? Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Bodoh!" pancing si _raven_.

"KAU INI!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! CUKUP! Sekarang lakukan saja hukuman kalian!" setelah mendengar nada murka Iruka-sensei untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangan sementara Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan diiringi tatapan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

**XXX**

"Kau tahu! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" omel Naruto sambil menyapu dedaunan dengan tidak ikhlas. Membuat pekerjaannya jadi percuma karena daun yang sudah tertumpuk rapi jadi berantakan lagi saat dia melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Yang diajak bicara, Sasuke, diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudah capek mengataiku? Lidahmu dicuri kucing, eh, Uchiha?" Naruto makin berani berkoar-koar.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya menyerok sampah. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dia merenggut lengan Naruto dengan kasar dan mendesak si mata biru itu ke pohon di belakangnya.

"AW! Kau ini apa-apaan!" Naruto mencoba melepas cengkeraman Sasuke, tapi ternyata dia kuat juga. Sasuke tak berhenti disitu begitu saja. Tangannya yang bebas menangkap dagu Naruto dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan oleh si pirang bermata biru tersebut.

Sasuke menciumnya.

Ciuman yang panas dan berapi-api hingga Naruto merasa jiwanya tersedot keluar saat bibir Sasuke melumat miliknya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak berdaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepasnya. Membiarkan Naruto yang masih syok melorot duduk dengan warna merah parah di seluruh wajahnya. Jejak air liur menggantung diujung bibir kanannya yang tengah menganga. Lututnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya terlalu kosong untuk bisa memprotes apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh teman sekelas barunya tersebut. Bagaimana pun hal itu bisa disebut sebagai pelecehan, kan?

"Bukan kucing yang mencuri lidahku. Tapi kau!" ujar si rambut hitam dengan nada mengejek sebelum meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

Saat mulai bisa bergerak, yang pertama kali Naruto lakukan adalah menghapus jejak liur dibibirnya. Dipandanginya lama. Itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa hal yang tadi, yang ingin dia anggap hanya ilusi belaka, benar-benar nyata. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan ciuman pertamanya berakhir tragis di bibir seorang lelaki juga? Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa bahwa setelah ini dia tak akan sanggup kembali ke kelas dan bertemu dengan pria yang mencuri _first kiss_-nya. Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Waah...maaf...maaf... *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Sudah lama juga sejak chap 1 di launch dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya nekochan sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama.

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU ah gelap fiction!

* * *

Thanks to :

**MaSkicHy ZaoLdyEck** : Makasih dah baca fic ini plus review, MaSkicHy-san! ^-^

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** : Hahaha! Arigatou tuk baca & review fic ini, Namiyukimi-chan!

**Michiru No Akasuna** : Wah, mau dicium Sasu? Masuk ke fic ini aja! Hahaha! Thank you wat review-na ya Michiru anak baik!

Saya tahu chap ini tidak saya tulis dengan sempurna karena bagi saya pun kurang 'greget'. But i hope you **ENJOY THIS**!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Apa kau tersesat?" aku mendongak ke asal suara di belakangku. Aku yang sedang berjongkok, membuat sosok itu terlihat sangat menjulang. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas. Yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang hitam pekat._

_Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mendongak ke langit. Ke tempat air-air yang berderai sembarangan itu berasal. Hujan. Kurasa itu yang membuatku berada disini. Berteduh di bawah rumah besar sebuah keluarga…entahlah. Aku belum bisa membaca papan tulisan di depan rumah ini._

"_Oo…kau mau berteduh? Bagaimana kalau berteduh di dalam saja?" tanya sosok itu lagi._

"_Boleh?" aku balik bertanya._

"_Kenapa tidak? Apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" kali ini aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, mari masuk!"_

_Aku berdiri dan mendapati diriku hanya setinggi ketiaknya. Aku berdiri ragu di belakangnya dan agak kaget saat dia berbalik._

"_Aku lupa bawa payung, jadi…kita lari saja ke teras, ya!" tanpa sempat menolak, dia menarik tanganku dan kami pun berlari menentang hujan._

_Rumahnya besar. Banyak barang mewah tapi sepi. Aku sama sekali tak melihat ada orang lain selain kami. Jadi kepikiran. Jangan-jangan dia…vampir!_

"_Keringkan dulu badanmu di depan perapian. Kelihatannya bajumu agak basah. Akan kubuatkan coklat panas. Tunggu, ya!" dan dia pun menghilang tertelan koridor rumah yang bercahaya sendu ini._

_Akhirnya, sambil menunggu hujan reda, kami main berdua. Mainannya banyak. Robot, mobil-mobilan, puzzle, scrabble (aku tak begitu mengerti bagaimana memainkannya), dan ah, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu. Pokoknya rasanya…menyenangkan._

_Persahabatan kami berlanjut. Hampir setiap hari aku bermain dengannya meskipun hanya di taman. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia tak pernah mengajakku ke dalam rumahnya lagi, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa bermain dengannya. Bersamanya…entah kenapa terasa…hangat._

"_Naruto! Lempar bolanya!" teriaknya padaku. Aku menurut dan dia berlari mengejar bola yang kulempar. Kurasa dia tersenyum. Entahlah. Wajahnya kabur. Tapi suara tawa renyahnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku saat dia berjalan semakin mendekat._

_Sekarang dia berdiri dihadapanku. Saat aku mendongak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan…_

_Menciumku!_

_Saat dia melakukan itu, wajahnya semakin jelas._

_Dan dia…_

HUAAA!

Aku terduduk dari tidurku dengan peluh berleleran dan napas terengah-engah. Mimpi apa itu? Daripada mimpi, itu lebih seperti putaran memori yang sudah lama tersimpan di alam bawah sadar dan terpicu untuk keluar. Tapi di bagian terakhir…

Cih! Kenapa yang muncul dia? Orang menyebalkan itu! Bahkan dia menebarkan teror dan mimpi buruk dalam tidurku. Orang menyenangkan dalam masa laluku itu…tak mungkin dia, kan?

Walau kesal, entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memanas saat memikirkan tentang si brengsek itu. Aih! Aku ini kenapa, ya?

"Narutoooo! Turuuuun! Tolong belikan sesuatu di mini market!" suara bawel itu! Aku sama sekali tak _mood_ untuk mendengarnya setelah mimpi buruk begini. Tapi si pemilik suara itu pasti akan tambah nyerocos tak karuan kalau aku tak segera menjawab.

"Iya, Nek! Tunggu sebentar!" balasku. Dengan enggan aku mendorong selimut dengan kakiku. Kuangkat weker di meja lampu tidur dan sadar bahwa aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya jika hari libur. Sambil menggaruk kepala, gerutuanku keluar. "Baru jam segini sudah menyuruh-nyuruh! Padahal kan dia tahu jam bangun tidurku kalau liburan begini."

Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, aku mengganti celana pendekku dengan jeans dan setelah mempertimbangkan bercak-bercak keringat di kausku, kuputuskan menggantinya juga. Walaupun hari ini cerah, aku tetap menyambar jaketku dan melesat keluar kamar. Kudapati nenekku, Nenek Tsunade, tengah memasak sesuatu di dapur. Aku berdiri disampingnya dan berlagak seperti mandor yang tengah menginspeksi pekerjaan karyawannya.

"Telur dadar lagi?" tanyaku. "Pantas saja Kakek lebih suka mengajakku makan ramen Ichiraku!"

"Hei! Kau mau merasakan ini? Ini dihasilkan dari banyak makan telur, tahu!" Nenek Tsunade mengepalkan tinjunya padaku. "Juga wajah awet muda ini!"

Memang sih dia tetap terlihat muda meskipun umurnya hampir 70. Tapi soal telur…teori dari mana itu? Daripada bertengkar mulut dengannya pagi-pagi begini, lebih baik mengalah. "I…iya! Maaf!"

"Tumben kau sudah bangun," Nenek Tsunade berkonsentrasi lagi pada _fry pan_-nya.

"Mimpi buruk," jawaban singkatku membuat Nenek Tsunade langsung berpaling ke arahku.

"Mimpi apa? Orangtuamu?" aku menggeleng. Benar juga. Terakhir kali aku bermimpi buruk adalah saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Mimpi buruk di detik-detik terjadinya kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuaku dan nyaris pula diriku. Setelah itu aku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekku. Kejadian itu membuatku trauma cukup lama dan sampai usiaku hampir 7 tahun. Saat aku bertemu dia.

"Tidak penting. Terus, apa yang harus kubeli?" mendengar jawabanku, Nenek Tsunade akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. Dia menyodorkan daftar belanja.

"Ini _list_-nya. Ini uangnya. Yang kuberi tanda centang itu bahan yang penting! Cari sebisamu, pokoknya harus ada!"

"Iya, iya. Eh!"

Sniff. Sniff.

Aku mengendus-endus dengan hidungku. Sepertinya ada bau yang tak sedap.

"NEK! NENEK! ITU!" tunjukku pada _fry pan_ yang sudah mendesis-desis dengan telur gepeng yang menghitam.

"GYAAA! TELUR DADARKUUUU! GRRR! _Fry pan_ sialan! Kompor tak tahu diuntung! Telur tidak tahu berterima kasih!" omelnya. Sebelum amarahnya berpindah padaku, aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari sana. Dasar nenek-nenek tukang naik darah!

Angin pagi semilir dan matahari cerah dengan cahayanya yang lembut, menyambut diriku saat keluar dari pintu. Rasanya seperti mau berangkat sekolah saja. Sebelum melangkah, kuhirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengayunkan kaki dengan ringan menuju mini market 24 jam dua blok dari sini.

**XXX**

Wortel, _check_!

Jamur, _check_!

Daging sapi, _check_!

Roti tawar, _check_!

Tepung, _check_!

Kue beras, ch…eh? Kue beras? Dasar nenek-nenek!

Ah, pokoknya semua belanjaannya sudah lengkap. Sekarang waktunya membayar semuanya.

Aku berjalan menuju ke kasir. Namun langkahku terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di kasir. Si brengsek itu! Sasuke!

Dia berdiri sambil melihat-lihat benda-benda yang dipajang di sekitar meja kasir dengan tampang yang…yeah sudah pasti datar mendekati memuakkan dan mulutnya sibuk mengulum _chewing gum_. Kasirnya pergi entah kemana dan kelihatannya dia sedang menunggu.

Aku langsung menunduk dibalik salah satu lemari barang saat dia memutar matanya kearahku. Pokoknya aku tak mau ketemu dia! Dan aku selamat!

Tak lama kasirnya muncul membawa sebotol, eh? Bir? Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya anak sekolah seumuran kami ini sudah diperbolehkan membeli benda seperti itu? Tapi paling tidak aku tahu satu hal. Sasuke itu memang anak yang tidak beres. Jangan-jangan dia itu korban perceraian atau _children abuse_ hingga ada yang salah pada otaknya!

Setelah membayar, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari mini market diiringi bunyi klontang yang berasal dari gantungan di pintu. Aku langsung keluar dari persembunyianku dan membayar belanjaanku di kasir. Tunggu! Kalau Sasuke belanja disini, berarti…dia tinggal di dekat-dekat sini, dong!

"…an? Tuan?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku akibat suara si kasir.

"Eh, iya. Apa?" tanyaku yang gugup tapi masih mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Apa ada barang lain yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Ah, tidak!" gelengku cepat sambil mengeluarkan uang. Kasir itu langsung bekerja cepat sementara aku lebih tertarik melihat jalanan. Setelah menerima bon dan kembaliannya, aku pun bergegas keluar.

Waktu aku melempar pandanganku ke kanan jalan, alangkah terkejutnya aku karena masih melihat Sasuke ada disana. Berdiri di samping lampu jalan sambil komat-kamit menggenggam ponsel. Akan lebih bijak seandainya saja aku memutuskan berlagak tak mengenal dia dan berjalan pulang karena arah kami berlawanan. Tapi apa yang akhirnya kulakukan? Aku malah masuk kembali ke dalam mini market. Setelah minta permisi untuk menunggu disana, mataku tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang kini mulai bicara sambil mondar-mandir. Hih! Lagaknya itu!

Tak lama dia berjalan ke arah…hah? Ternyata dia pergi ke arah yang searah dengan rumahku! Jangan-jangan…

Lagi-lagi aku membuat pilihan yang tidak bijak dengan…menguntit Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan tingkah konyol ini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu tentang dia. Paling tidak aku harus tahu kenapa dia menciumku dengan tiba-tiba di halaman belakang sekolah kemarin! Sial! Sial! Kenapa wajahku malah jadi panas karena mengingatnya?

Dia nampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya termasuk aku yang bolak-balik sembunyi di samping tiang listrik, di balik pagar rumah orang, dan di belakang tempat sampah. Baguslah. Tapi…dia benar-benar berjalan di jalan yang menuju rumahku, lho!

Ah! Dia berhenti! Kenapa? Apa kami sudah sampai di rumahnya?

Dia berjongkok. Karena dia membelakangiku, aku tak tahu pasti apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi dari gerakannya sih, kayaknya dia sedang membetulkan tali sepatu. Tuh, benar kan! Sekarang dia sudah berdiri lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Heran, deh! Kenapa waktu tempuh ke rumah yang biasanya hanya beberapa menit dari mini market jadi terasa lama begini?

Akhirnya Sasuke berbelok ke kiri. Fiuh! Syukurlah karena rumah kami ternyata tidak benar-benar searah. Aku terlalu sibuk bersyukur sebelum menyadari betul bahwa Sasuke sedang membuka pintu kayu sebuah rumah besar. Rumah besar yang setahuku sudah kosong selama bertahun-tahun. Apa dia penghuni barunya? Lagipula rumah itu kan…

Aku berlari kecil ke depan rumah itu saat Sasuke sudah tertelan sepenuhnya ke dalam gerbang. Mataku membulat begitu menyadari bahwa rumah itu…rumah itu adalah rumah yang dulu ditempati oleh 'dia'! Oleh anak dalam kenanganku itu!

Tiba-tiba mimpiku tadi malam berputar lagi dalam pikiranku. Sudah kubilang kan kalau ini bukan mimpi! Kudekati tampilan rumah itu yang masih nampak sama dengan waktu itu. Saat itu aku bermain di lapangan tak jauh dari rumah ini dan terjebak hujan yang turun tiba-tiba. Akhirnya aku berteduh disini. Disatu-satunya rumah dengan gerbang bergenting. Dan bagian terbaiknya, aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Tapi anak itu pindah tanpa sepengetahuanku. Setiap aku kemari, yang kudapati hanya kekosongan. Seiring waktu, aku pun akhirnya berhenti penuh untuk bolak-balik melihat kemari. Aku tak tahu kalau rumah ini ternyata sudah ditempati orang lain. Dan itu adalah keluarga Sasuke. Lagipula…Sasuke kan baru pindah ke sekolah kemarin. Berarti, dia juga baru pindah ke rumah ini juga, dong!

Kudekati papan nama keluarga yang terpaku di dinding pagarnya. Uchiha. Benar. Itu nama keluarga Sasuke, kan? Tapi…kenapa tulisan itu terlihat…familiar? Aku tak begitu peduli tentang bagaimana nama Uchiha ditulis. Setidaknya sampai detik ini. Tapi aku tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku saat ini. Saat dimana aku menyadari bahwa tulisan dihadapanku ini sama persis dengan tulisan keluarga yang ada di mimpiku. Tulisan yang saat itu belum bisa kubaca!

Jujur, aku merasa sedikit merinding. Semua kebetulan ini benar-benar membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kalau begitu…apa benar kalau Sasuke adalah anak dalam kenanganku itu? Tapi mana mungkin? Anak dalam kenanganku begitu baik, tapi Sasuke…blah! Boro-boro!

GUK! GUK!

HAHAHAHA!

Terdengar suara gonggongan anjing dan…suara tawa yang kuragukan milik Sasuke, dibalik pagar. Jadi penasaran. Jangan-jangan yang sedang tertawa itu… Ah! Tuhan memang baik! Pintu kayu rumah itu tidak ditutup dengan rapat.

Kuintip keadaan dalam rumah dari sela pintu kayu. Aku tak begitu banyak mendapatkan _view_ selain rumput Jepang yang dipangkas sempurna. Tak lama sebuah ranting melayang melintasi batas penglihatanku, disusul seekor anjing yang sibuk menggonggong untuk menangkapnya dan akhirnya dikejar lagi oleh pemiliknya. Si pemilik suara tawa yang tadi kudengar.

Itu Sasuke! Sasuke, lho! Sasuke yang itu!

Dia berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah tepat di depan mataku. Tapi senyumnya tetap setia tersungging dibibirnya. Senyum? Aku harus mengucek mataku tiga kali untuk bisa mempercayainya.

Anjingnya datang membawa ranting dimulutnya dan menerjang Sasuke hingga si _raven_ itu terjatuh diatas rumput. Dengan semangat anjing itu menggonggong dan menjilat seluruh wajah Sasuke dan dia…tertawa! Tertawa dengan begitu lepas. Ah, kenapa dia memasang tampang yang dingin kalau dia punya wajah yang sangat manis saat tertawa?

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Apa yang kau pikirkan sih Narutoooooooo!

Eh, lagipula kalau kulihat-lihat…bukankah dia punya tawa yang sama dengan anak itu?

Sekarang rasanya aku mulai bisa mempercayai kemungkinan bahwa anak dalam kenanganku itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi…kenapa dia pura-pura tak kenal? Kenapa dia menjadi sinis padaku? Padahal dulu kan dia baik. Baik sekali malah!

Karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tak sadar bahwa anjing golden retriever besar itu berlari-lari ke arahku. Bahkan aku tak mendengar gonggongannya yang menggema. Aku baru sadar sepenuhnya saat pintu kayu didepan hidungku terayun membuka. Mau kabur pun rasanya sudah terlambat karena sekarang…detik ini…Sasuke telah berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah _flat_-nya yang biasa. Dengan _deathglare_ yang berhasil membuatku menelan ludah, akhirnya dia membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bodoh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU

* * *

**Thanks to** :

**SHINKI PrimoVongola** : Wah, wah! Tenang, SHINKI-san! Jangan emosi! Mendingan baca next chap ini aja. Dijamin tambah emosi! *Lho!* Thanks a lot for your review!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Iya. Soalnya aku suka Sasuke *anti Sasu...jangan timpuk akuuuu* Pair yang kusuka disini, aku suka gelombang antara SasuNaru. Saya tahu perasaan mereka berdua itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Terus saya juga suka ShikaTema. Lucu aja gabungan antara cowok pinter yang tenang sama cewek tomboy yang kuat! Terima kasih dah baca dan review, ya Kuchiki-san!

**YuNa Twins Hayami **: Arigatou buat atensi dan review-nya atas fic ini, Yuna-san!

**Michiru No Akasuna** : Michi suka Golden Retriever? Waah! Thank you very much ya dah baca dan review!

**yovphcutez** : Terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan me-review fic ini, yov-san!

**caruna** : ini lanjutannya! Makasih ya dah baca dan review fic ini, caruna-san! ^-^

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca fic ini wherever you are!

Ok, please **ENJOY THIS CHAP! I HOPE U LIKE IT!**

Dan maaf kalau ada yang kurang-kurang ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?"

Sosok Sasuke nampak begitu menjulang dihadapanku karena aku masih dalam posisi berjongkok. Mengingatkanku pada potongan mozaik mimpiku di adegan pertama.

Aku langsung berdiri tegak. Bagaimanapun, aku tak mau dia meremehkanku terus. Tapi _speechless_ juga. Dia menangkap basah diriku yang sedang mengintipnya, lho! Mengintip! Aku tak kepikiran satupun alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Masa aku harus bilang kalau aku menguntit dia, sih?

"Kau tidak sedang mengintai rumah orang untuk mencuri kan, Naruto?" lanjutnya.

"Apa? Sembarangan! Justru aku yang berpikir kau begitu! Rumah ini kan sudah lama kosong!" semburku yang mulai terpancing emosi. Heran, deh! Dia selalu berhasil untuk yang satu itu! Dengan tenang Sasuke memegang dagunya.

"Hm. Ini agak sulit! Aku tak menyangka bahwa ada anak SMU yang bahkan masih tidak bisa membaca," katanya santai. Hiih! Dia sedang meledekku, ya? Sasuke berjalan ke arah papan nama keluarganya dan mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan telunjuk. "Biar kubacakan untukmu, ya Bocah Buta Aksara! Ini bacanya 'U-chi-ha'! Aku tak terlalu cepat mengejanya, kan?"

"K-a-u ini!" geramku. Kenapa sih dia ini? Ada yang konslet pada otaknya apa? Jangan-jangan dia itu penderita _double personality_! Begitu cepat kepribadiannya yang penuh tawa bersama anjingnya berubah menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini! Yang mengherankan, dia selalu punya cara membuatku mati kutu.

"Kau itu! Kenapa sih selalu mencari gara-gara denganku?" tembakku. Dia tersenyum sarkastis seolah aku baru saja melemparkan gagasan yang konyol.

"_Please_, Naruto! Apa untungnya aku mencari gara-gara denganmu, ha?" jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Terus kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba menciumku?" dia terdiam. Kali ini alisnya berkernyit.

"Kenapa? Hah! Jangan bilang itu yang pertama, Naruto!" jawabannya…tidak bisa kujawab.

"Jadi…kemarin itu yang pertama untukmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak yakin.

Saat aku tetap tak bisa menjawabnya, tawanya meledak.

"Ha ha ha! Ya, ampun! Berapa usiamu, Naruto? 17 tahun dan belum pernah… Oh, ya Tuhan!" aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku hanya bisa menebak semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Yang pasti tampangku sekarang makin membuat Sasuke berada diatas angin dan kalimat ejekan berikutnya keluar lagi dari mulutnya. "Kau beruntung melakukan 'yang pertama' denganku!"

Aku mengangkat wajah. Tak tahu deh wajahku sudah seperti apa. Yang jelas tampangku kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa jadi menyebalkan? Padahal dulu kau sangat menyenangkan!" dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku yang merupakan unek-unek dari hatiku yang terdalam. Karena itu aku makin berani melanjutkan. "Dulu aku sangat menikmati bermain bersama denganmu. Kau juga sangat baik. Tidak seperti sekarang!"

"Tunggu! Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Naruto? Karena malu kau sampai kehilangan akal sehatmu, eh?" bantahannya membuatku terhenyak.

"Ka-kau…kau teman masa kecilku, kan? Yang dulu tinggal disini dan mengundangku masuk saat hujan. Setelah itu kita selalu main sama-sa…," ucapanku terhenti melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak menampakkan perubahan sedikit pun.

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa aku teman masa kecilmu? Teman kenanganmu? Asal kau tahu saja! Aku baru pindah kesini dan aku tidak pernah tinggal disini!"

"Ta-tapi…nama keluarga kalian, fisik kalian, dan-"

"Aku bukan dia siapapun yang kau maksud! Aku tak kenal kau sebelum ini!" potong Sasuke. Dia mendekat padaku dan menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. "Atau…jangan-jangan kau berharap itu aku?"

Cih!

"Aku lebih bersyukur kalau itu bukan kau! Kupikir anak dalam kenanganku itu menderita amnesia atau apa hingga dia jadi seperti ini. Tapi syukurlah kalau bukan!" ujarku dengan nada dan mata menantang. Membuatnya akhirnya menjauh dan tatapan mengejeknya hilang. Untuk sementara aku merasa tensi dan tekanan di sekitar kami meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Seolah jika salah satu diantara kami bergerak lebih dulu, maka siapapun dia akan mati. Lalu…

GUK! GUK!

Aku terkejut begitu anjing golden retriever milik Sasuke mengeluskan badannya di kakiku. Dia ber-hah hah dengan lidah terjulur dan menatapku dengan tatapan meminta di belai. Ah, kenapa anjing ini kelihatannya tidak takut ataupun menyerangku seperti yang biasa anjing lain lakukan? Apa karena dia sudah mengenalku? Ya, aku ingat! Anak itu juga punya anjing, tapi tak sebesar ini. Apa mereka anjing yang sama, ya? Ah, aku lupa! Yang pasti kelakuan anjing itu telah melumerkan suasana yang semula sangat kaku.

"Yo! Kemari!" panggil Sasuke. Yo, anjing itu menatap ke Sasuke dan aku bergantian dengan bimbang. Tapi dia langsung mendengking aneh saat Sasuke memelototinya. Mungkin dia juga belum pernah melihat wajah majikannya seseram itu. Yo berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dengar ya, Naruto! Aku tak ingin kau menuduhku macam-macam lagi! Sekali lagi kutegaskan aku bukan siapa-siapamu! Lagipula…memangnya kau pikir keluarga bernama Uchiha hanya kami saja? Banyak! Yang harus kau ingat adalah namanya, bukan? Apa namanya Sa-su-ke? Itu yang harus kau pikirkan sebelum menuduhku!"

Nama? Ah, benar juga! Aku…aku tak ingat siapa namanya. Atau…aku memang tak pernah menanyakannya? Entahlah!

"Kalau begitu…mau sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu? Aku tak akan mengajakmu masuk, lho!"

"Hih! Siapa juga mau berlama-lama disini bersamamu?" aku memeletkan lidah dan berbalik pergi. Aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau dibalik punggungku, Sasuke masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi dengan berjuta perasaan terperangkap dalam hitam bola matanya.

Untukku sendiri, entah kenapa aku tetap punya perasaan kuat bahwa Sasuke terlibat dalam ini semua. Aku…tak berbohong waktu kubilang akan lebih baik jika anak itu bukan dia. Tapi…dia terlalu mencurigakan. Kalau itu memang bukan dia…kenapa menyangkal dengan begitu hebatnya?

**XXX**

"Sensei! Pokoknya aku nggak mau satu kelompok dengan dia! Kenapa sih semua orang memasangkanku dengan dia!" protesku saat kelompok belajar kelas dibagikan. Dan lagi-lagi aku dengan…cih! Sasuke!

Aku menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya tak peduli pada apapun. Dia hanya berpangku tangan dengan wajah jengah. Membuatku tambah sebal. Aku beralih lagi ke Kakashi-sensei yang seenaknya saja mengelompokkanku dengan orang itu.

"Karena aku dengar dari beberapa guru lain bahwa kalian kurang akur, aku hanya mau membuat kalian semakin akrab saja, kok!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang…kali ini terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Dan lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan senyum. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali bisa melihatku merasa terganggu. Kenapa sih semua orang berubah jadi menyebalkan beginiiiiiii?

"Nah! Tugas kelompok kalian yang pertama…" Kakashi melanjutkan dengan cueknya. Meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri dengan tampang pucat pasi. Tak kuasa untuk memprotes lebih lanjut.

"Mudah-mudahan kau tidak menjadi partner yang terlalu bodoh untukku, ya Bocah Buta Aksara!" akhirnya suara menyebalkan itu membuka dan membawaku pada tingkat muak yang lebih parah lagi.

**XXX**

"Kenapa sih kau anti banget sama Sasuke? Yah, meskipun aku juga nggak suka dia, sih!" tanya Shikamaru saat kami berkumpul di atap seperti biasa.

Aku diam.

Anti? Apa iya? Yah, walaupun mengingatnya selalu berhasil membuatku emosi dan kurasa lebih baik menghindar, tapi disisi lain, rasa tertarik yang kurasakan padanya sejak hari pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini pun terus berlanjut. Kalau sedang belajar di kelas, aku masih suka mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Entah kenapa.

"Iya! Memangnya apa sih yang sudah dia lakukan padamu, eh Naruto!"

Aku masih membisu. Tapi pertanyaan dari Neji itu jadi membuatku mengingat kejadian yang tidak ingin kuingat. Darahku yang mendidih saat mengingat adegan di halaman belakang pasti telah membuat seluruh wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Kelihatan sekali lho kau sangat memusuhinya. Apa dia-"

"ARGH! Kenapa sih kalian membahas dia terus? Nggak ada topik lain, apa?" teriakku frustasi pada akhirnya. Ketiga sahabatku hanya bisa saling pandang. Aku tidak peduli deh mereka mau mikir apa! Apa aku tidak bisa tenang satu detiiiik saja untuk tidak mendengar tentang si brengsek itu?

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kau nggak pakai kesempatan ini, sekelompok belajar dengannya, untuk membalas dendam?" usul Gaara kali ini berhasil membuat kupingku menegak.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Kita susun rencana yang bisa membuatnya keki seperti dirimu saat ini! Soalnya kalau kulihat, ya! Pertengkaran kalian itu cuma merugikanmu, lho Naruto! Buktinya si Uchiha itu santai-santai saja sikapnya. Iya, kan?" aku mengangguk-angguk setuju. Benar juga! Masa aku kebat-kebit begini tapi dia bisa tenang-tenang aja! Manusia dingin!

"Wah, ide bagus itu Gaa!" sambut Neji.

"Terus caranya?" tanyaku lagi dengan lebih antusias.

"Kalau itu sih…tanyakan saja pada…," semua mata kompak melihat ke Shikamaru yang kelihatannya sengaja menghindar. Dia terhenyak sebelum akhirnya ber-itch kecil.

"Kenapa jadi aku, sih? Merepotkan!" aku, Neji, dan Gaara langsung mengerumuninya sambil merayu.

"Ayolah, Shika! Tolonglah aku!"

"Iya, kau kan jenius! Masa kau tak mau menolong Naru?"

"Kau pasti punya cara jitu! Kau nggak akan membiarkan Naruto jadi bulan-bulanan Uchiha itu, kan?" aku berjengit mendengar pernyataan Neji. Apa-apaan itu? Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang…_it's time to revenge_!

"IYA! IYA! BERISIK!" akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah. Aku dan dua lainnya saling ber-_high five_ merayakan keberhasilan kami.

Aku menatap langit dengan penuh senyum. Akhirnya…aku bisa merasakan juga indahnya pembalasan!

"Tapi Naruto…," aku yang sudah terlanjur senang, menatap ketiga sahabatku itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" balasku.

"Kalau minta tolong pada kami…kau harus konsultasikan masalahmu dulu dengan jelas," Neji menjawab sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Maksudnya?" aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Ya…kau harus ceritakan pada kami ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke. Dengan begitu Shika bisa lebih mudah menyusun serangan balasan!" jelas Gaara. Mataku membulat. Mereka mau aku bercerita tentang…tentang…

Perutku langsung bergejolak. Dadaku langsung sesak. Mataku langsung kabur. Wajahku langsung memucat. Dan…apalagi ya? Pokoknya mereka membuat keadaanku lebih buruk ketimbang menghadapi Sasuke sendirian!

Mereka bertiga berdiri mengelilingiku.

"Ya, ampun! Lihat yang sudah dilakukan Uchiha itu padanya! Baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto trauma dan syok sebegitu parahnya!"

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi siapa yang sedang bicara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU

* * *

**Thanks to** :

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan** : Terima kasih ya buat review-nya ^-^ Salam kenal, Kaguya-chan! Saya nggak tahu nih apakah chap ini sudah cukup panjang atau belum, but please enjoy it!

**Michiru No Akasuna** : Iya deh dikasih TBC. Arigatou ya buat review-nya, Michiru anak baik ^-^

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

PIK! PIK!

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum pandanganku yang semula kabur menjadi jelas. A~h! Nyenyak sekali tidurku. Kenapa ya? Hihi! Mungkin karena aku sedang senang. Senang kenapa? Nyaa…rahasia!

Kuluruskan kedua kakiku ke atas dan dengan sekali sentakan, aku sudah terduduk di atas ranjang. Kutolehkan kepala ke meja samping tempat tidur. Jam wekerku sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Dia akan datang dalam waktu satu jam lagi. Aku harus siap-siap!

"Maha Gooo!" teriakku sambil berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

"Berisik kau Naruto!" bentak si nenek cerewet Tsunade saat aku melewati dapur. Hh, dari baunya sih, kayaknya dia masak telur gosong lagi, deh! Aku melangkah mundur lagi ke dapur, mengintipnya, dan setelah yakin dia membelakangiku, aku memeletkan lidahku dan membuat berbagai ekspresi jelek di wajahku.

Sh*t! Waktu aku sedang menggembungkan pipiku seperti kodok, dia melihatku! Nenek-nenek centil itu MELIHATKU! Sebelum dia berkoar lagi, aku mundur teratur dengan senyum konyol yang menampakkan jejeran gigi depanku.

"Pagi, Nek! Nenek cantik hari ini! Dadah!" aku melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya ambil langkah seribu. Ha~h! Tetap saja suara cemprengnya itu kedengaran juga.

"Narutooooo! Kurang ajar kau, ya!" hih! Padahal aku kan sudah memujinya cantik! Bagaimana sih? Bukannya berterima kasih! Aku kan butuh kelapangan dada yang sangat besar untuk mengucapkannya! Hihihi! Bohong, kok! Nenek Tsunade itu tetap saja nenekku yang nomor satu!

Selesai mandi, aku melangkah ke dapur sambil mengelap rambutku yang basah dengan handuk. Kulirik piring yang terpajang dengan isi yang…yeah! Tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Kakek kemana?" tanyaku sambil membuka kulkas. Kuraih sebotol susu kacang kedelai dan menenggaknya langsung dari sana. "Aaaah! Segarnya!"

"Ah! Kau ini! Kebiasaanmu itu mirip sekali dengan ayah dan kakekmu!" aku meringis mendengarnya. Nenek Tsunade melanjutkan, "Dia begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan buku barunya. Bisa dipastikan dia tak akan bangun kurang dari jam 4 sore"

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan ber-o kecil. Kakekku itu memang seorang penulis novel yang flamboyan. Sedikit genit, sih! Dan aku harus merahasiakan itu dari Nenek Tsunade. Selain aku sudah melakukan janji antar laki-laki dengannya, aku juga tak mau sampai ada perang dunia ketiga di rumah ini. Brr! Membayangkannya saja aku tak berani. Bisa-bisa Nenek Tsunade membunuh orang satu blok!

"Hei, Naruto! Teman sekolahmu itu jadi datang?" aku merespon pertanyaan nenek dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Entah, ya! Harusnya sih jadi! Tapi tak tahu juga kalau dia membatalkannya" jawabku.

"Siapa sih? Gaa, Neji, atau Shika?"

"Bukan mereka! Kalau mereka sih ngapain aku bilang-bilang ke nenek! Biasanya juga datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar!" jelangkuuuung, kali!

"Terus?" ih! Kenapa sih harus ada yang namanya nenek penasaran?

"Nanti saja kenalannya, lah! Dia teman kelompok belajarku yang baru! Anaknya menyebalkan! Lihat saja sendiri!"

"Hm…kalau menyebalkan, kenapa dari tadi semangat sekali?" goda Nenek Tsunade. Digoda begitu, entah kenapa membuatku merasa panas menjalar di wajahku. Sial! Pasti nenek bawel itu bakal menggodaku lagi! Soalnya saat aku melihat bayanganku di pintu kulkas yang agak-agak buram saja, aku tahu bahwa wajahku merah sekali.

"Y-ya soalnya…ah! Sudahlah! Nenek juga nggak akan mengerti! Nanti akan aku ceritakan, kok!" elakku sambil berbalik ke pintu keluar.

"Hihihi! Malu, tuh! Ya, sudah! Nanti kalau dia datang, ambil kuenya di bawah, ya!"

"Ya, ya, ya! Siap, bos!" aku melangkah keluar dan kembali ke kamar. Mempersiapkan sesuatu.

**XXX**

Kupandangi jam weker di meja samping tempat tidurku. Jam 10.15. Jadi datang tidak ya dia? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja dia tak akan datang. Hubungan kami buruk. Aku juga…seandainya bukan gara-gara Kakashi, mana mau aku sekelompok dengannya! Aku bersemangat hari ini semata-mata untuk balas dendam, kok! Tak lebih, tak kurang!

Yah, rencana Shika sih sebenarnya nggak hebat-hebat amat. Intinya, nih, aku sendiri pun bisa memikirkannya. Tapi masalahnya, aku nggak bisa berpikir. Orang itu…seperti racun. Melumpuhkan kinerja otak. Membuat emosi memuncak. Membuat jantung lebih cepat berdetak. Dan ah! PLAK! Lagi-lagi aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

TRANG…TRING…TRUNG…TRENG…TRONG…

Ah! Bunyi belku! Jangan-jangan itu dia? Ah, memangnya siapa lagi? Mm…

Ah! Aku ini kenapa sih? Kan tinggal turun saja kok repot!

"Narutooooo! Tamumu, tuh!" tuh kan! Aku jadi diteriaki duluan sama nenek cerewet itu! Aku langsung bangkit dari meja dan keluar kamar dengan tergesa.

Aku menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu depan. Ih, kok aku jadi deg-degan, sih? Tapi bunyi bel berikutnya membuatku langsung membuka pintu itu. Daripada diteriaki lagi. Hih!

Syukurlah aku sukses menampakkan wajah belagu saat pintu berayun membuka tapi…itu tak bertahan lebih dari lima detik! Sekarang aku ternganga melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku. Iya sih! Benar kok kalau dia Sasuke! Tapi…

KENAPA DIA SEKEREN INI?

Rambutnya masih ditata dengan gaya yang sama. Di gel jabrik ke atas dibagian belakang. Bajunya juga cuma kemeja biru muda yang dipadu dengan _sweater_ kotak-kotak belah ketupat merah biru tipis yang kuperkirakan berlengan buntung karena dia menumpuknya lagi dengan jaket bertudung warna coklat. Hanya seperti mengganti baju seragam dengan baju biasa. Lagipula dia yang memakai baju biasa juga pernah kulihat, kan? Ah, tak ada yang luar biasa. Dia memang selalu kelihatan keren, kok Naruto! Apa? PLAK! PLAK! Apa yang kupikirkaaaan?

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku berdiri disini, bodoh? Dimana sopan santunmu pada tamu?" tampang cengoku langsung berganti dengan kedut sebal. Iiiih! Orang ini!

"Kau sendiri juga nggak punya sopan santun waktu aku ke rumahmu!" balasku.

"Lho! Aku kan datang kesini baik-baik! Jadi aku tamu. Nah, kau? Mengintip rumah orang sembarangan. Itu sama artinya dengan menyusup, lho! Masih untung tidak kulaporkan pada polisi" GRR!

"Ka-"

"Naruto! Kenapa temanmu tidak kau suruh masuk?" tanya Nenek Tsunade yang muncul disana dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh dari arah dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya!" aku yang masih melihat ke Nenek Tsunade menoleh syok ke sosok diseberang pintu yang kini tengah membungkuk sopan. Setelah menegakkan badannya lagi, dia tersenyum dengan eh, sangaaaat manis sampai matanya hilang. "Anda nyonya yang sangat cantik!"

A-apaa-

"Wuah! Anak yang sopan sekali! Beda sekali dengan cucuku, ya! Hohoho!"

"Cucu? Ah, saya kira Anda ibunya Naruto," wajahku tambah cengo.

"Hahaha! Kau ini bisa saja! Ayo masuk! Mari masuk! Hahaha! Sudah tampan, sopan pula! Kau ajarilah sedikit si Naruto itu biar bisa jadi pria sejati sepertimu. Hohoho!" Nenek Tsunade berkelebat didepanku untuk menyongsong tamuku -atau- tamunya? Pokoknya dia mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dengan lagak seperti tuan rumah yang amat baik. Dan saat si _raven_ itu melewatiku, aku melihatnya menyeringai padaku.

Setan! Dasar setan! Awas kau, ya!

**XXX**

Aku meletakkan piring kecil berisi satu _slice cheese cake_ di hadapan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya meletakkan secangkir teh dan sekotak Pocky di tempat yang sama. Setelah itu aku menyusulnya duduk di depan meja dengan alas dua tatami. Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan tuh kan! Tebakanku benar. Dia memang memakai _sweater_ buntung dan oh, please deh Naruto! Memangnya itu penting?

"Jaketmu…sini biar kugantung!" aku menadahkan tangan menyebrangi meja. Alisnya naik sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menyerahkan jaketnya padaku. Aku bangkit dan menyangkutkannya digantungan bajuku.

"Bisa juga kau jadi tuan rumah yang baik!" komennya. Duh, sabar…sabar…

Aku kembali ke tatamiku dan memandanginya yang sedang mengeluarkan buku dari ranselnya. Kalau bukuku sih sudah _stand by_ diatas meja dari tadi. Tapi aku langsung melengos ke arah jendela saat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Ada apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hih! Memangnya kau ini burung layang-layang diluar sana, apa? Aku kan sedang melihat keluar jendela!" sahutku cuek. Sasuke ber-itch kecil.

"Ya, sudah! Mau mulai dari yang mana, kita?" heh? Bisa juga dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Yang mana saja boleh!" jawabku asal sambil membuka bukuku ditumpukan paling atas.

"Oke! Kakashi memberikan 8 soal. Kita kerjakan masing-masing setelah itu baru kita samakan"

"Oke! Nggak masalah!" aku mencetek pensil mekanikku. Belajar kelompok macam apa ini? Tak ada debat. Tak ada pendapat. Tak ada argumen. Hiih! Membosankan! Kalau hanya begini, mananya yang disebut belajar kelompok?

Belum selesai menulis rumus untuk jawaban nomor 1, aku melirik lagi ke Sasuke. Kelihatannya dia serius sekali. Ha~ah memang tampangnya selalu begitu. Memangnya dia nggak khawatir bakal cepat tua, apa? Kali ini aku sengaja membuat diriku tertangkap basah olehnya. Dan…_yes_! Komennya keluar.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Aku terdiam. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Memangnya nggak boleh?" tanyaku balik. Kali ini mata Sasuke menyipit dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Hihihi! Bisa juga dia berekspresi begitu. Ternyata Shika benar. Rahasianya adalah bersikap tenang dan berpikir jernih. Lalu yang kedua…

"Aku suka memandangimu, soalnya kau mirip sekali dengan anak dalam kenanganku itu! Yah, walaupun dia baik dan kau agak _error_, tapi aku tetap berpikir kalau kalian itu mirip" wajah Sasuke kini mengeras. Hohoho! Ekspresi baru lagi.

Yang kedua adalah…bicarakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal. _See_? Rencana yang simpel, kan? Dan sejauh ini, yang kutahu, dia kesal sekali kalau aku membicarakan soal anak masa laluku itu. Jadi, aku hanya akan membicarakan tentang anak itu saat belajar bersama. Dan ternyata benar! Hanya masalah itu saja yang bisa memancing emosinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ya? Kalau memang dia tak ada hubungannya, kenapa harus marah? Jadi yang sekarang, bisa juga dibilang, hitung-hitung untuk memancingnya bicara.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Kau salah orang!"

"Lho? Aku kan juga tidak bilang itu kau! Aku hanya bilang kalian mirip. Titik!" melihatnya mulai emosi, kata-kata selanjutnya makin santai meluncur dari mulutku. Rasakan kau Sasuke! Akhirnya…bisa juga kau kesal heh manusia es!

"Kau tahu? Anak itu suka banget sama _cheese cake_. Soalnya nih, ya! Waktu aku ke rumahnya, dia selalu menyajikan _cheese cake_ dan bilang kalau dia sukaaaa sekali sama kue yang satu ini. Terus…dia juga suka…TARA! Pocky!" aku mencabut sebatang Pocky dari kardusnya dan dengan dramatis menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajahnya sebelum mencaploknya ke dalam mulutku.

KRAUK! KRAUK!

Kali ini aku bisa melihat dua kedut didahinya.

"Dia pernah main kesini sekali. Kurasa Nenek Tsunade juga masih ingat dia. Tadi waktu aku mengambil kue dibawah, dia kira kau itu dia, lho!" sekarang kedut di dahinya bertambah satu. Jadi tiga.

"Oh, iya! Dia pintar main _scrabble,_ lho! Pasti Bahasa Inggrisnya sebagus dirimu, Sasuke! Terus…dia juga punya anjing Golden Retriever kayak Yo! Waktu dulu sih masih kecil, tapi mungkin sekarang juga sudah sebesar Yo! Ah, jadi kang-"

BRAKK!

Sasuke menggebrak meja dan membuatku nyaris melonjak dari tatamiku. Kepalanya menunduk jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat pundaknya naik turun dengan berat. Oow! Dia benar-benar marah! Berarti…berhasil! Berhasil! Aku berhasil membuatnya tengsin! Hahaha!

"Jangan bicarakan anak itu lagi di depanku! Aku bukan dia!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu, entah aku yang terlalu syok atau mataku yang mulai minus, ekspresinya berubah lunak. Ada cahaya murung dari kedua bola mata pekatnya itu.

Dia lekas merapikan semua buku-bukunya, memasukkan ke tasnya dengan kasar, dan beranjak pergi. "Aku pulang!"

Saat sosoknya sudah tak ada di kamar itu lagi, aku masih tercenung dengan tampang kosong kurasa. Kenapa kau Naruto? Harusnya kan kau merasa senang karena berhasil membuat si manusia dingin itu kesal sama seperti yang selalu dia lakukan padamu? Tapi…kenapa aku juga jadi merasa bersalah? Cahaya matanya…menampakkan rasa sakit. Sakit yang tidak kurasakan saat dia membuatku marah. Apa aku…sudah kelewatan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa masalah anak masa laluku itu bisa sangat menyinggungnya?

**XXX**

Setelah berpikir dalam-dalam, aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan bicara baik-baik padanya. Sekalian mengembalikan jaketnya yang tertinggal di rumah. Ih! Sebal! Kenapa jadi aku lagi yang harus merasa bersalah? Tapi…

Aku menarik ulur tanganku yang hendak memencet bel bertuliskan Sasuke dibawah bel lain yang mencantumkan nama Fugaku. Jadi…dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, ya? Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu kuhembuskan perlahan hingga aku punya keberanian untuk memencet bel dan…berhasil!

Tak lama, gonggongan anjing terdengar mendekat ke arah pagar dan akhirnya pagar kayu itu terbuka. Aku menelan ludah saat mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri di depanku dengan Yo melonjak-lonjak girang di sampingnya. _Well_, aku memang mencari dia, tapi sekarang…rasanya seperti mau kabur saja!

"Mau apa lagi? Masih ada cerita yang kurang soal anak dalam kenanganmu itu, ha?" tanyanya dengan nada menusuk.

"Mm…aku mau minta maaf!" jawabku sambil mencoba menahan emosi. Entah emosi karena marah atau rasa bersalah yang tadi. Sasuke tampak sedikit terhenyak. "Ya, kalau aku membuatmu marah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, _please_! Bilang kenapa kau marah? Maksudku…jika ini memang tak ada hubungannya denganmu…"

"Ikut aku, Naruto!" dia merenggut tanganku yang membawa bungkusan jaketnya. Sumpah! Saat dia melakukannya, aku merasa jantungku terlepas untuk sesaat.

"Eh? Kemana?"

Sasuke tak menjawabku. Dia hanya terus menyeretku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Huwaaa! Apa-apaan ini? Duh, aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, nih? Kenapa aku justru teringat dengan kejadian di halaman belakang sekolah?

Kami berhenti di ruang perapian. Eh, ruangan ini masih terlihat sama. Barang-barangnya…entahlah. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan melintasi ruangan menuju rak buku besar. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Bentuknya seperti pigura foto tapi…aku juga tak bisa memastikan karena jarak.

Sasuke melempar benda itu ke atas meja. Benar. Itu memang pigura. Aku mendekat dengan wajah penasaran. Di pigura itu, ada sebuah foto keluarga. Ada seorang ayah yang tersenyum bijak, seorang ibu yang tersenyum lembut, seorang anak yang sama sekali tak tersenyum dengan arah mata yang tidak menuju kamera. Hm, bisa kubilang bahwa dia adalah Sasuke versi kecil. Lalu ada anjing Golden Retriever kecil. Itu pasti Yo. Dan Yo dipangku oleh Sasuke versi lebih besar dengan senyum riang. Eh…

"Ya, Naruto! Anak yang kau bicarakan itu adalah kakakku. Itachi. Dan dia sudah meninggal!"

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan, Michiru No Akasuna, Nesia Eg Yufa, Lavender Hime-chan, CCloveRuki, sugarplums1393, Yami no UchiNami, Yuusaki Kuchiki, NaruEls, YuNa 'Twins Demon, Meyra Uzumaki :**

Makasih banyak dah baca dan review fic ini ya, Teman-teman! *bows*

Dan mudah-mudahan pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chap ini, yah!

So, **ENJOY THIS CHAP**!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Ya, Naruto! Anak yang kau bicarakan itu adalah kakakku, Itachi. Dan dia sudah meninggal!"

Ah, akhirnya kukatakan. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya! Sial! Padahal aku hanya ingin melupakan segalanya dan melanjutkan hidup. Tapi…kenapa sulit? Kenapa sulit sekali keluar dari bayang-bayang kalian? Kakak…ibu…

Aku bersender di lemari, menunduk, sambil memijit pelipis. Kepalaku sakit. Dadaku sesak. Haruskah? Haruskah kulanjutkan semua pembicaraan ini? Pembicaraan yang tak ingin kuteruskan tapi telah terlanjur kumulai?

"Sa…Sasuke? Apa maksudmu? Kau…serius?" aku mengangkat wajah. Memandang ekspresi tak percaya berundung mendung yang dipasang orang dihadapanku. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa wajahnya begitu?

"Dia sudah mati! Itu kurang jelas?" dia nampak terkejut dengan teriakanku yang tiba-tiba. Begitu juga aku. Aku…tak bisa berpikir jernih kalau menyangkut ini semua. Terlalu banyak tekanan.

"Ta-tapi…kenapa saat itu kau tak ada? Aku tak pernah melihat ada anak lain waktu bermain di rumah ini" kuhela napas panjang. Ini adalah hal yang berat untuk kubicarakan. Apalagi pada anak berambut pirang dihadapanku ini.

Kenapa dia bisa begitu terikat dimasa lalu? Padahal dia tak punya kaitan apa-apa. Tak punya ikatan apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak berhak! Tidak berhak punya ekspresi sama seperti diriku. Tidak berhak mencicipi apa yang kurasakan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kan? Tapi…

Memoriku saat aku berusia enam tahun tetap meluncur apik dari mulutku.

.

**Flashback**

Kami pindah ke rumah baru. Kakak bilang ini rumah yang indah dengan halaman yang luas. Tapi bagiku terlihat sama saja. Gelap. Dimana pun aku tinggal, toh aku tetap saja tak bisa memfungsikan indra penglihatanku dengan benar.

"Ayo Sasuke! Kita lihat-lihat rumah ini!" aku berjengit saat Itachi, kakak yang usianya dua tahun diatasku, menarik tanganku.

"Tidak mau! Kau mau mengolok-olokku?" tanyaku sambil menepis tangannya.

"Sasuke, bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Aku akan jadi matamu sampai saatnya nanti kau operasi dan bisa melihat dengan matamu sendiri" aku tercenung. Memang aku buta. Buta! Tapi Itachi tak pernah membuatku merasa demikian. Dia…selalu menggandeng tanganku agar aku bisa sama-sama menikmati keindahan yang tengah dia nikmati. Dia…adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi.

Aku buta sejak lahir. Sebenarnya keadaan ekonomi keluargaku amat sangat mendukung untuk melakukan operasi cangkok mata. Entah kenapa donor yang datang untukku pun selalu ada. Tapi aku juga terlahir dengan fisik yang lemah. Prematur. Ibu melahirkan sebelum waktunya karena tekanan pekerjaan. Bagaimanapun dia wanita karir yang sama sibuknya dengan ayah. Operasi sesederhana apapun bisa jadi membahayakan untukku. Dokter menyarankan agar aku dioperasi saat usiaku cukup besar dan fisikku cukup kuat untuk menjalaninya.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kudengar komentar dokter bahwa fisikku sudah nyaris sempurna saat _check up_. Aku bisa melakukan operasi dalam waktu dekat. Senang. Itu yang pertama kurasakan.

'Senang' itu…bukan rasa senang untuk diriku. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya Itachi tidak akan berdialog sendirian saat bersamaku. Tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tentang detil-detil konyol mengenai benda yang tak ada istimewa-istimewanya hanya karena aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Aku akan bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat dengan mataku sendiri! Dan itu hebat! Kami hanya akan saling berdebat tentang semua hal yang kami lihat. Dan itu…mengasyikkan! Sampai akhirnya…

"Sasuke! Kau tahu? Tadi ada anak yang main kesini! Mungkin dia seusia denganmu. Namanya Naruto! Kami main banyak hal. _Scrabble_, _puzzle_, kejar-kejaran dengan Yo, main tangkap bola, menangkap kupu-kupu. Besok kalau dia main lagi, keluarlah untuk main bersama!"

Saat mendengar ucapan Itachi, aku tak tahu kenapa hatiku terasa sakit. Suara Itachi terdengar senang. Bersemangat. Berbeda sekali dengan caranya bercerita pada ibu jika baru main denganku. Itu lebih terdengar seperti…nada mengasihani.

Siapa sih anak bernama Naruto itu? Kenapa Itachi bercerita tentangnya dengan suara gembira begitu? Apa karena si Naruto itu bisa melihat sementara aku tidak? Apa buatnya lebih baik punya adik menyenangkan seperti Naruto yang bisa main kejar-kejaran dengan Yo bersamanya? Ya, itu pasti! Siapa yang mau punya adik buta macam aku?

Aku benci dia. Aku benci Naruto! Kenapa? Kenapa dia datang? Kenapa dia mau merebut Itachi dariku? Satu-satunya orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu denganku. Ibuku, walaupun dia baik, dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Dan bagi ayah, aku adalah aib. Anak cacat tak pernah berarti bagus baginya. Aku tak pernah dianggap ada olehnya. Jadi, salahkah jika aku berharap banyak pada Itachi?

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Mainlah bersama Naruto! Dia pasti senang karena kalian sepantar. Dia anak yang menyenangkan, lho! Kau pasti akan senang main dengannya!" ajak Itachi. Entah yang keberapa kalinya. Ya, Naruto itu hampir tiap hari datang ke rumah. Menyita waktuku bersama dengan Itachi karena kakakku itu lebih suka bermain dengannya.

Walaupun Itachi mengajakku main, aku tak sudi main dengan mereka. Mereka, anak-anak berpenglihatan normal, mana bisa mengerti aku? Mereka mau membuatku jadi orang bodoh yang duduk di pinggir taman hanya berteman dengan kegelapan sementara mereka berkejaran main layangan? Cih! Tidak, terima kasih! Mendengar tawa mereka yang masuk ke kamarku saja sudah sangat membuatku kesal.

**XXX**

"Sasuke, dokter bilang, kau sudah bisa operasi bulan depan. Donor matanya akan diusahakan secepatnya. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat, Sayang!" aku bisa mendengar nada senang dalam suara ibu sepulangnya dia dari kantor. Pantas saja dia pulang cepat. Ternyata dia baru mengambil hasil _check up_-ku di dokter Tsunade.

"Wah, selamat ya Sasuke!" Itachi langsung memelukku. Aku balas memeluk tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Buatlah _list_ tentang hal yang ingin kau lakukan setelah kau bisa melihat, Sasuke!" ujar ibu dengan semangat. Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk. Aku terlalu _speechless_. Ini…sangat mendebarkan!

"Sepertinya dia harus belajar bagaimana membedakan semangka dengan apel terlebih dahulu" kata ayah. Aku tak tahu itu bercanda atau bukan. Tapi otakku yang masih polos dan sederhana ini, hanya bisa mengartikan bahwa ucapan itu…menyakitkan.

"Ayah! Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke itu jenius!" tegur ibu pada ayah. Kurasa. Aku kan tak bisa melihat.

"Jenius itu berbeda dengan bisa melihat Mikoto. Lagipula-" aku bangkit berdiri sebelum ayah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Walau aku buta, yeah, aku bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Sudahlah, Ayah! Ibu! Jangan bertengkar karena aku! Aku tak mau dioperasi! Pokoknya aku tak mau dioperasi!" jeritku sebelum aku berlari menuju kamar yang jalannya sudah kuhapal.

"Kau lihat apa yang kau buat?" suara ibu. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar aku mendengar…

"Ibu, biar aku yang bicara dengannya!"

Itachi.

Aku membenamkan wajahku dibantal dengan posisi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Berharap setiap bulir air mata yang tumpah ke atasnya bisa mengurangi sakit yang kurasakan. Tapi ternyata tak berpengaruh. Kenapa? Kenapa ayah sangat membenciku? Apa aku sebegitu buruknya? Memangnya siapa yang mau terlahir buta? Kalau boleh memilih, aku juga tak mau! Tak mau!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sasuke" panggilan lembut Itachi berhasil mengalihkan wajahku dari bantal untuk sesaat. Tapi itu tak lama karena aku mulai menghambat napasku dengan bantuan bantal. "Aku masuk, ya?"

KRIET

Bisa kudengar pintu terbuka perlahan tapi itu tak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku lagi. Aku tak peduli pada siapapun yang lewat disana. Bahkan Itachi. Bukankah baginya aku juga hanya si buta yang tidak semenyenangkan Naruto berisik itu?

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahku. Aku tak bergeming. Langkah kaki itu makin dekat dan akhirnya tempat tidurku bergolak saat seseorang mencelos diatasnya. Tak lama pundakku disentuh.

"Sasuke, kau nangis?" bodoh! Bodoh! Memangnya dia pikir aku ngapain? Membuatku malu saja.

"Kenapa kau bilang tak mau dioperasi?" aku mengangkat wajah dan menghadap padanya. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya, bisa kupastikan posisinya berdasarkan asal suaranya.

"Karena dioperasi atau tidak itu tak berpengaruh untukku! Semua tetap membenciku. Kau juga! Kau juga pasti menginginkanku dioperasi karena kau malu punya adik bu-" sebentuk tangan melingkar dipunggungku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Sementara satu tangan lain menarik tubuhku hingga kepalaku jatuh ke dada Itachi. Detak jantungnya…kedengaran.

"Maaf! Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu merasa begitu. Tapi aku tak pernah malu memiliki kamu. Kau adalah hal yang paling penting untukku, Sasuke"

"Lalu Naruto?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kepalaku dari dadanya yang nyaman.

"Ha?"

"Kau lebih menyukai Naruto daripada aku, kan? Aku tahu kau lebih senang bermain dengannya. Kau juga pasti lebih senang kalau adikmu dia, kan?" akhirnya. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengeluarkan segala hal mengganjal yang selama ini kusimpan sendiri. Walaupun aku tahu mungkin saja jawaban yang akan kudapatkan tak semanis yang kuharapkan, tapi aku ingin tahu. Meskipun aku harus menyesal nantinya.

"Naruto? Ya, ampun Sasuke! Jadi itu yang membuatmu tak mau main bersama?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit gelak di nada suaranya. Itu membuatku sebal tapi disisi lain itu membuatku merasa…lega.

"Naruto itu, sampai kapanpun nggak akan pernah jadi adikku. Bagaimana mungkin sih dia bisa menggantikan kamu?" wajahku…panas. Apalagi saat Itachi memelukku lagi.

"Dengar, ya! Naruto itu hanya teman mainku. Sebenarnya aku berharap dia bisa jadi teman mainmu juga. Tapi kau selalu menolak. Aku…ingin kau bisa bermain dengan bebas dan punya teman seperti anak-anak yang lain. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa jadi teman yang baik buatmu. Jadi teman pertamamu!"

"Aku nggak butuh Naruto. Aku nggak butuh orang lain! Aku hanya butuh kamu! Aku hanya butuh kakak seorang!" tegasku sambil menantang matanya yang bagiku…hitam semua. Hmph. Itu yang kudengar selanjutnya sampai tangan hangat Itachi menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu. Tapi aku nggak mau egois dan memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri. Kau membutuhkan semua orang sama seperti orang lain membutuhkanmu. Semua orang diluar sana sangat membutuhkanmu. Butuh untuk mengenalmu. Karena itu, walaupun ingin, aku tak mungkin 'menyimpanmu' sendirian. Habis…kau itu adik paling manis yang pasti membuat semua kakak di seluruh dunia iri padaku!" Itachi mengacak rambutku sebelum akhirnya membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya lagi.

Walau aku tahu dia bohong soal orang yang membutuhkanku (kuputuskan secara sepihak), tapi aku tahu dia jujur soal rasa bangganya akan diriku. Aku memejamkan mata dengan santai di dadanya. Baunya seperti melon. Bau sabun yang kami pakai. Manis. Ah, Itachi. Terima kasih.

"Aku mau dioperasi. Aku mau dioperasi, kakak!" Itachi memegang pundakku, menjauhkanku dari tubuhnya. Aku tahu dia tengah memandangku. Memastikan kesungguhan. Kusentuh wajahnya dengan jemariku yang kecil. "Aku mau melihatmu"

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Aku menghela napas. Menghentikan ceritaku sejenak. Mencoba mengatur perasaanku yang bergejolak karena aku tahu, setelah ini aku akan sampai pada bagian yang paling berat. Bagian yang sebenarnya ingin kuhindari.

Mudah saja buatku mengusir Naruto sekarang juga sama seperti saat aku menyeretnya kemari. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku harus. Aku yang telah membawanya kemari. Memaksa untuk membuatnya tahu akan kebenaran dan apakah aku akan sebegitu tak bertanggungjawabnya padanya? Tidak. Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Tak akan kubiarkan diriku menelan ludahku sendiri.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?" aku tak langsung menjawab. Aku hanya bisa memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan terdingin yang kubisa. Aku berharap, paling tidak itu bisa membantuku berpikir jernih. Bahwa itu bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang tengah menggelegak di hatiku. Ketakutan untuk dibayangi oleh kejadian saat itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia memasang tampang menyebalkannya itu. Tampang seolah-olah dia ikut sakit. Ikut bersedih. Dan aku tak suka.

"Seminggu sebelum operasi cangkok mataku, lagi-lagi kondisi fisikku menurun. Aku sakit batuk parah dan di rawat di rumah sakit di Tokyo. Sepulang dari kantor, ibu selalu menungguku di rumah sakit. Aku senang ada dia tapi…aku rindu Itachi. Disana aku juga tak punya teman main"

"Karena itu aku meminta ibu untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan ibu setuju karena besok sekolah libur. Jadi itu tak akan membuat sekolah Itachi terganggu. Hari itu…hari dimana seharusnya Itachi datang, aku menunggunya dengan riang. Kakakku akan datang dan dia akan mengajakku main keluar. Membebaskanku dari kamar membosankan ini. Tapi…"

Aku bisa mendengar Naruto menelan ludah. Dadaku makin sakit dibuatnya.

"Tapi dia tak pernah datang. Dia dan ibu…mengalami kecelakaan. Kata ayah, ibu menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk dan akhirnya menabrak pembatas. Ibu…meninggal di tempat"

"La-lalu Itachi?" tanya Naruto pahit. Aku melirik tajam pada sosok pria berambut pirang dihadapanku itu.

"Itachi terluka parah. Dia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi itu percuma. Nyawanya juga tetap tak bisa tertolong" aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan perlahan. Sekarang aku bisa melihat lebih jelas bahwa mata birunya mulai tergenang oleh bening air matanya. Mata yang sudah melihat Itachi.

"I-itu nggak mungkin! Ke-kenapa?" walaupun air mata itu tak bergulir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat. Aku…

"Kau tahu Naruto? Ini…adalah mata Itachi!" aku menyentuh titik pertemuan kedua alisku dengan jemari tangan kanan sambil terus menusuk pandangan pada Naruto. Naruto nampak syok. "Dia mempercayakan eksistensinya padaku. Dia masih hidup dan melihat dunia melalui diriku. Sekarang kami bisa melihat apapun bersama-sama"

Naruto tersentak kecil saat aku memotong ucapanku. Matanya membulat dengan ngeri. Ngeri? Ya, karena aku bicara dengan nada paling dingin yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh pita suaraku.

"Aku kembali kesini karena pekerjaan ayah. Buatku, ini kesempatan baik karena aku selalu ingin tahu seperti apa kau ini Naruto. Aku selalu ingin tahu anak macam apa yang sudah merebut Itachi dariku. Dan kau…kau membuatku kecewa! Kau hanya anak bodoh, berisik, sembarangan, tak tahu malu, dan tak tahu aturan!"

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Jangan memasang tampang seolah kau yang paling bersedih! Aku membencinya! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kesedihan akan kematian Itachi!" teriakku di depan wajahnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahi dengan geraman di ujung bibir.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menciummu? Itu karena aku MEMBENCIMU! Puas?"

'Kenapa harus matamu yang bisa melihat Itachi dalam keadaan hidup? Sementara aku tidak?' jeritku dalam hati.

BUAGH!

Tonjokan Naruto mendarat telak di rahang kananku. Membuat langit-langit mulutku merasakan asin dan logam disaat bersamaan. Cih!

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir kematian Itachi itu pantas dijadikan sebagai bahan untuk membanding-bandingkan kesedihan? Kau…" akhirnya tangis Naruto pecah juga. Aku mengusap lebam bekas tonjokan Naruto tapi ucapan Naruto yang terakhir…entah kenapa terasa lebih menohokku. Tepat dihati dan itu jauh lebih terasa sakit ketimbang denyut yang menjalar di seluruh wajahku.

Naruto berbalik dengan bahunya yang semakin berguncang. Kali ini, dia berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke bodoh!" makinya sambil melesat keluar. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruang keluarga dengan perasaan kacau. Aku jatuh berlutut. Karena tak tahan dengan kekesalan dan penyesalan yang membuncah di dadaku, aku hanya bisa memukul lantai dengan kepalan tangan bertubi-tubi.

Brengsek! Brengsek!

Tak lama langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat ke arahku. Kupikir itu Naruto. Tapi saat kudongakkan kepala yang kudapati adalah ayah. Yah, lagipula buat apa Naruto bodoh itu kembali lagi kesini?

"Tadi ada anak pirang yang keluar dari sini sambil menangis. Hn, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Itachi?" tanyanya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Dan pertanyaannya hanya mampu kujawab dengan senyum hambar karena dia memang tak pernah membutuhkan jawabannya.

**XXX**

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Akh, kepalaku pening. Dimana ini ya?

Kuputar pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku ada di kamarku sendiri dan aku sedang tengkurap di ranjang. Perlahan aku bangkit sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa berputar-putar. Aku masih memakai pakaianku tadi siang.

Benar juga. Tadi, sepulang dari rumah Sasuke, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar dan mungkin saat itu aku jatuh tertidur. Ah, aku mulai merasa aneh lagi. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggeliat di perutku, menekan dadaku, dan ingin kukeluarkan dari mulutku dalam bentuk teriakan. Aku…merasa kacau.

Sedikit banyak aku menyesal. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan semua cerita Sasuke? Bukan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu Sasuke? Kenapa? Daripada begini rasanya lebih baik mengubur semua kenangan itu. Hidup normal seperti sebelumnya. Berteman dengan Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru, naksir Sakura-chan, mengerjai guru aneh bermasker itu alias Kakashi-sensei. Ah, aku ingin hidupku yang itu. Hidupku yang tanpa Sasuke.

"Narutoooo! Kau tidur, ya! Cepat turun untuk makan malaaaam!" teriakan Nenek Tsunade menggema sampai ketelingaku. Padahal aku yakin dia pasti teriak dari bawah tangga. Tapi suaranya tetap saja sanggup membuat gendang telingaku pecah. Kali ini aku tak berniat memberinya julukan yang aneh-aneh.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju lemari, dan menarik baju ganti dengan sekenanya.

Ah~ ternyata anak dalam kenanganku itu sudah meninggal. Kekh, dia memang hanya masuk dalam hidupku tak lebih dari beberapa hari saja, tapi…kesannya disini, dihatiku, membekas sangat dalam. Aku…sama sekali tak bisa berpikir bahwa aku bisa sesedih ini. Sekacau ini. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Cih! Apakah aku harus membenarkan pikirannya yang sepihak itu? Yang seenaknya melarangku bersedih?

TOK! TOK!

"Naruto?" ternyata Nenek Tsunade sudah berada di luar kamarku. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Iya. Aku sedang ganti baju. Aku akan langsung turun!"

"Benar ya?"

"Iya!" dan aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh. Setelah berganti baju, kupantulkan diriku di kaca dan mendapati Naruto yang bermata merah dan sedikit bengkak di hadapanku. Ah, kelihatan sekali kalau aku habis menangis. Tapi kurasa aku bisa mencari alasan. Aku kan baru bangun tidur, wajar saja jika mataku merah.

Saat sampai di ruang makan, aku mendapati Nenek Tsunade sudah duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Sendirian.

"Kakek tidak makan dibawah?" aku mengambil duduk di hadapan Nenek Tsunade.

"Dia sedang ada ide dadakan, jadi minta makanannya untuk diantar ke kamar. Matamu kenapa?"

"Ah ini? Aku baru bangun tidur"

"Bukannya menangis?" aku tercekat. "Tadi aku melihatmu pulang sambil menutup wajah. Kukira menangis. Ha~h sudahlah! Oh, iya! Temanmu tadi…kurasa aku kenal deh Naruto!" kata-kata Nenek Tsunade yang terakhir nyaris membuatku menjatuhkan sumpit yang baru saja kuangkat.

"Eh?"

"Waktu melihatnya, aku merasa wajahnya sangat familiar. Walau bersikap biasa, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'aku melihat anak ini dimana, ya?', 'Anak ini siapa, ya?'. Jadi kepikiran terus. Akhirnya tadi sore aku menyadarinya. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, bukan?"

"Ne-nenek kenal dimana?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei, antusias sekali!" kata nenek. "Aku ingat! Dia bocah Uchiha yang dulu sempat kutangani saat masih kecil. Fisiknya lemah hingga dia harus bolak-balik rumah sakit dan saat itu aku dokter yang menanganinya"

Ah, benar juga! Nenek Tsunade kan dulunya dokter. Yah, sebelum dia pensiun tiga tahun lalu. Ternyata…dokter yang menanganinya itu…nenek, ya?

"Kasihan dia. Saat dimana seharusnya dia mendapatkan dukungan penuh untuk sembuh dari penyakit terakhirnya dan menjalani operasi cangkok mata, kedua anggota keluarganya malah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia sempat tak mau dioperasi matanya karena satu-satunya alasannya untuk melihat telah hilang. Dia hanya mau melihat kakaknya"

"Tapi waktu tahu bahwa pesan terakhir sang kakak adalah untuk mencangkokkan mata miliknya padanya, akhirnya dia mau juga. Ah~ dia memang anak yang tampan. Hubungan kalian sepertinya rumit, ya?"

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang Nenek Tsunade katakan karena aku sudah tak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Aku…jadi kepikiran tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Yuusaki Kuchiki, Nesia Eg Yufa, Akayuki Kaguya-chan, Tifa-chan, sugarplums1393, NaruEls, SlythGirlz Phantomhive** :

Thanks a lot ya dah review chap yang lalu, teman-teman ^-^

Baiklah, semoga kalian juga suka chap ini dan mau review kembali, ya! My Ow!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"…ruto, woi, Naruto!" aku tersentak kaget saat satu tangan yang menyangga daguku ditarik. Padahal aku kan sedang asyik bengong melihat lapangan yang ramai oleh anak-anak yang main bola saat jam istirahat. Kupelototi sang pelaku. Gaara. Neji berdiri di sampingnya. Shikamaru duduk dibangku depanku yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya ke kantin.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyaku sebal.

"Kau belum cerita bagaimana jadinya yang kemarin. Tapi…sepertinya kau berhasil, ya? Si Uchiha sok _cool_ itu sampai tak sekolah hari ini," lanjut Neji sambil menoleh ke bangku Sasuke yang kosong. Membuatku melakukannya juga. Dan akhirnya…aku merasa bersalah. Lagi.

"Memangnya rencana Shikamaru seampuh itu, ya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hoi, Naruto! Jawab, dong! Gimana tampang Uchiha itu saat kau berhasil mengerjainya?" desak Neji. "Cerita dong ke kami!"

BRAK!

Aku merasa napasku sesak memburu saat kugebrak meja. Bisa kubayangkan alangkah terkejutnya ketiga sahabatku atas ulahku itu. Aku tak peduli. Yang kutahu, kurasakan saat ini adalah…aku tak mau ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. Entahlah. Aku tahu apa yang Sasuke putuskan itu tak benar, tapi…aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya.

Suasana yang aneh. Menekan. Aku tahu sahabat-sahabatku tengah sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi padaku. Karena itu aku langsung menabrak Gaara yang menghalangi jalanku dan melesat meninggalkan mereka.

Kakiku membawaku berlari ke tempat biasa. Atap sekolah. Keputusan yang bodoh karena ketiga sahabatku bisa langsung menemukanku yang sedang meringkuk memeluk lutut. Ah, beruntungnya aku karena memiliki mereka. Mereka hanya berdiri di sampingku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Satu hal yang kubutuhkan. Orang yang bersamaku dan mengerti aku. Mengerti bahwa aku belum mau bicara.

Tapi…siapa yang ada di samping Sasuke? Tak ada. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa.

**XXX**

Pada akhirnya kakiku melangkah kemari sepulang sekolah. Ke rumah berpagar kayu dengan papan nama Uchiha. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa ingin berbalik. Tapi aku langsung membeku saat pintu kayu itu terbuka. Sasuke.

Dia menatapku heran bercampur sinis. Dia tengah menenteng sebuah ember kayu yang berisi bunga bakung segar. Kusembunyikan karangan bunga forget me not dan poppy yang tadi kubeli dibalik punggung. Okey, konyol sekali meminta maaf pada seorang cowok dengan karangan bunga. Tolol tak terkira. Apa yang tadi kupikirkaaaan? Tukang kembang sialan! Bagaimana aku bisa terbujuk olehnya? Bunga hanya berlaku untuk minta maaf pada perempuaaaan!

Wajahku pasti semerah kepiting rebus. Kuangkat wajah saat mendengar 'Hn' ala Sasuke.

"Apa itu untuk Itachi? Ikutlah! Aku mau ke tempatnya dan ibu," Sasuke menuruni tangga satu persatu dan akhirnya berjalan di depanku. "Aku tak mau menunggu kalau kau lelet!"

Aku langsung berlari kecil mengejarnya. Apa itu tadi? Kenapa Sasuke jadi bersikap baik? Yeah, nggak baik-baik amat, sih! Tapi…dia mengajakku, lho! Dia ngomong denganku! Dan kami pun berjalan beriringan dalam suasana penuh kebisuan ke area pemakaman yang ada di bukit belakang perumahan. Tak kusangka. Ternyata selama ini…Itachi sedekat ini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan makam batu pada baris kedua dari jalan utama. Aku pun ikut berhenti. Sekarang kami berdiri di depan makam atas nama Mikoto Uchiha. Aku langsung tahu bahwa itu ibu Sasuke. Tanggal kematiannya…13 Juni. Hari ini. Jadi…

Sasuke berdoa dengan hikmat di depan pusara ibunya. Kedua tangannya terkatup dan matanya tertutup dengan syahdu. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Semoga arwah wanita dan ibu yang baik ini…diterima oleh Tuhan dan tenang di alam sana.

Saat selesai berdoa, aku nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati Sasuke tengah memperhatikanku. Wajahku…panas. Kualihkan wajahku ke arah yang berlawanan dan seolah tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya, Sasuke berkonsentrasi kembali pada pusara ibunya.

Diambilnya beberapa tangkai bunga bakung yang ada di ember yang dia bawa dan meletakkannya di hadapan batu nisan ibunya. Diraupnya air dalam ember dengan gayung kayu sebesar kaleng susu kemudian disiramkannya ke batu nisan tersebut.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini setelah masuk SMU. Selama di Hokkaido, aku sama sekali tak pernah ke tempat ini. Apa aku bisa dibilang anak tak tahu diri?" lirih Sasuke. Aku tak menjawab karena aku tahu dia hanya ingin bicara. Bukan mendengar. Lagipula aku tak yakin bahwa dia butuh jawaban. Setidaknya dariku.

"Ayo!" dia berdiri dan mengangkut ember kayunya. Berpindah satu pusara di sebelah kirinya dan kembali berjongkok. Aku mengikutinya dan berjongkok kembali di sebelah kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja napasku terasa berat begitu melihat nama Itachi Uchiha. Padahal…aku sudah menduganya tapi…

Lagi-lagi kudapati Sasuke berdoa dengan khusyuk. Membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Begitu memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali sosok Itachi yang kini jelas, aku merasa…sakit. Wajah ramahnya, ajakan berteduh saat pertama kali bertemu, permainan yang kami lakukan, kebaikan hatinya, ah…kenapa orang seperti dia harus pergi secepat ini? Itachi…kau tahu? Semua orang kehilangan dirimu. Dan Sasuke…dia masih membutuhkanmu.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu," aku yang tengah mencoba menangkap ekor Yo yang berkibas dengan cepat, mendongak ke sosok Itachi yang menjulang dengan tatapan penuh tanya._

"_Dia itu pendiam. Saat ini dia hanya akrab denganku seorang. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti kalian berdua juga bisa akrab dan bersahabat. Aku mempercayakan dia padamu, Naruto…" mempercayakan? Hal macam apa itu? Karena tak begitu mengerti, aku hanya menjawab dengan 'Ya' sekenanya. Lagipula…apa ruginya menambah teman? Apalagi kalau dia akrab juga dengan Itachi._

"_Siapa?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran._

"_Rahasia. Nanti akan kukenalkan. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," ujar Itachi sambil memasang telunjuknya secara vertikal di bibirnya._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Dan kutahu kini bahwa yang dimaksudkan olehnya adalah…

Aku membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini tercenung memandangi nisan kakaknya. Wajahnya terlihat pedih. Apa? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Aku kaget lho karena kau mau mengajakku kemari!" bukaku sambil meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang sejak tadi kubawa di depan pusara Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil meraup semua bakung yang tersisa di ember dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Jujur, aku bertanya-tanya sejak tadi. Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Apa kau masih marah padaku? Atau jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh setelah kejadian kemarin? Tapi dua-duanya tak terbukti. Kau malah mengajakku kemari dan bicara duluan. Terus…kau juga masih nongol dihadapanku dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Jadi…kenapa tidak sekolah?"

"Kalau pikirmu aku bakal bunuh diri karena kemarin, harusnya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Sekolah? Hari ini aku hanya ingin mengenang mereka berdua," jawabnya lirih. Aku membelalak. Tak kusangka dia akan menanggapi omonganku. Jadi _speechless_.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya seperti dikutuk. Kalau aku ingin mengikuti egoku, aku pasti sudah mengakhiri hidupku sejak dulu-dulu. Aku telah menyebabkan ibu dan kakak meninggal. Orang-orang yang justru paling menguatkanku. Tapi aku menanggung beban untuk tetap hidup. Aku harus hidup untuk kelangsungan eksistensi Itachi. Lewat mataku. Dan kedua fakta itu sungguh membuatku tertekan. Heh, kalau aku bilang begitu kau juga tak akan mengerti, kan?" lirihnya lagi.

Mata Sasuke membuka lebar bagai kerang yang kini memperlihatkan mutiara hitam berkilau saat kedua tanganku membingkai wajah mulusnya. Tak peduli akan ditampar setelah ini atau apalah, aku memaksanya menghadap kearahku.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri! Kenapa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Kenapa berpikir bahwa kau yang menyebabkan mereka meninggal? Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, Sasuke!" teriakku emosi. Aku tahu ini bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan di pemakaman, tapi aku juga tak bisa berdiam diri.

"Iya! Dan seandainya aku tak merengek-rengek pada ibu untuk membawa Itachi ke rumah sakit, kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi, bodoh! Karena itulah semuanya salahku!" Sasuke menepis tanganku yang masih betah bertengger di wajahnya dengan nada suara kesal. Tangannya yang menepisku langsung kutangkap dan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram marah kearahku. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Itu artinya kau juga menyalahkan mereka atas semua penderitaanmu. Begitu, kan? Kau menyalahkan Itachi yang memberimu mata itu. Yang membuatmu 'terpaksa' menjalani hidup hanya untuknya! Kau juga menyalahkan ibu dan kakakmu yang begitu mencintaimu sampai rela menjengukmu walau dalam keadaan lelah? Begitu? Akuilah Sasuke! Akuilah bahwa kau menyalahkan mereka berdua! Bukankah saat ini buatmu akan lebih baik jika kau yang mati saja! Iya, kan?"

Sasuke terbengong-bengong menatapku. Mataku…kabur. Bisa kurasakan air berkumpul di mataku dan siap membludak kapan saja.

"Mereka mencintaimu, Sasuke. Mereka peduli padamu. Apa yang mereka lakukan, ibumu yang menjengukmu dalam keadaan lelah, Itachi yang memberikan matanya, itu semua mereka lakukan karena mereka menyayangimu! Tak terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikiran mereka bahwa kau akan menderita seperti ini. Mereka pasti ingin melihatmu bahagia. Jadi…tolong berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. _Please_…"

"Naru…to?" aku melepaskan tangannya dan mulai menutup mataku dengan lengan. Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku malah menangis? Kenapa aku cengeng sekali? Kenapa juga aku harus peduli pada anak egois dihadapanku ini? Kenapa-

Aku mengangkat wajahku kembali saat mendegar Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tak lama mata _onyx_-nya terpancang di mata _saphire_-ku.

"_Thanks_!" ujarnya singkat. Aku menyeka mataku yang basah dengan punggung tangan. Sialan! Aku sudah ngomong capek-capek sampai nangis bombay begini, dan dia cuma bilang _thanks_? Tapi…yah lumayan.

Dia bangkit berdiri sambil mengangkat ember kayunya yang kini telah kosong. Dengan cueknya dia melewatiku yang masih duduk berjongkok dan sibuk menyeka mata. Dasar manusia es! Tak punya perasaan! Menyesal aku telah begitu peduli padanya! Menyesaaaaal!

Setelah lima langkah dia berhenti. "Naruto, aku nggak akan mengatakan hal memalukan barusan pada teman-teman di sekolah. Dan kurasa…," dia berbalik kearahku.

"Kau itu nggak buruk juga," katanya dengan wajah lembut. Eh? Apa? Lembut? Ya, Tuhaaaan…mudah-mudahan aku wajahku tak semerah udang rebus saat ini. Sepertinya aku mulai terserang demam. Wajahku panas. Apalagi saat ngomong begitu, langit sore di belakangnya memberi efek yang begitu mengagumkan. Membuatku sempat berpikir bahwa dia itu malaikat atau apa.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Jangan GR! Aku tetap tak menyukaimu! Kau berisik dan sok tahu!" ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. Kali ini tanpa berjalan lambat ataupun menoleh lagi. Dasar aneh!

Itachi-ni, kenapa kau menitipkan orang yang begini menyebalkan kepadaku?

Tapi entah kenapa, saat berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke, aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Senyum yang tak kuduga juga tengah terpajang di bibir sang _raven_.

**XXX**

Pagi ini, entah kenapa kakiku mengajakku untuk melangkah kesini. Menjauhkanku dari halte tempatku biasa menunggu bus menuju sekolah. Oke, katakan aku gila. Katakan pikiranku sedang kacau sampai-sampai rela mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Dan sialnya, itu yang sedang kulakukan!

Pintu kayu di hadapanku terbuka. Wajahku terangkat, berpikir bahwa yang membuka pintu dia. Tapi bukan. Itu ayahnya. Seorang pria berusia empat puluhan dengan tampang tegas namun tampan. Tangannya menjinjing tas kerja dan pakaiannya rapi. Pasti mau berangkat kerja. Ia menatapku dengan heran dan terlihat seperti sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Se-selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha!" sapaku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Tadinya mau kabur, sih! Tapi kok kayaknya jadi seperti maling.

"Ah, kau temannya Itachi yang pulang dari sini sambil menangis tempo hari, bukan?"

A-apa? Ke-kenapa? Ah, iya! Aku ingat! Waktu pulang dari sini setelah Sasuke bercerita, aku menabrak seseorang. Tapi karena penglihatanku sudah buram, aku tak tahu siapa yang kutabrak. Ternyata itu ayah Sasuke, toh? Tapi…tadi dia bilang apa? Itachi? Apa aku salah dengar?

Ayah Sasuke membuka pintu kayu di belakangnya dan…

"ITACHIIIII! Ada temanmu menjemput diluar!" teriaknya. Dan aku jadi yakin seratus persen bahwa aku tak salah dengar.

"Baiklah! Tunggu saja disini, ya! Aku mau berangkat kerja," Tuan Uchiha menunduk ramah padaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkanku. Bersamaan dengan bunyi 'KRIET' dari arah pintu, aku melihat replikanya dalam bentuk sedikit lebih mungil dan berseragam keluar. Sasuke.

"Kau? Ngapain kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan tampang datar.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh? Terserah kakiku dong mau melangkah kemana?" jawabku seenaknya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya namun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Seperti ayahnya, dia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat semula. Cih! Apa-apaan ini? Tidak sopan!

Aku berlari kecil dan akhirnya berhasil menjejeri langkahnya. Oke, aku memang kesal akan kelakuannya, tapi aku lebih penasaran pada yang satu ini.

"Sasuke! Kenapa ayahmu memanggilmu Itachi?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya mengeruh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sambil sedikit menggeram.

"Ya…tapi itu kan aneh! Masa dia memanggilmu Itachi? Sudah berapa lama Sasuke?" tanyaku tak menyerah. Aku tahu dia bisa saja marah lagi, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Memanggil orang lain dengan nama orang yang sudah meninggal, bukankah itu kedengaran kejam? Setidaknya, itu seperti mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa orang yang telah meninggal itu jauh lebih penting dan dicintai ketimbang yang masih hidup. Begitukah?

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya sambil berlari kencang meninggalkanku.

Kali ini aku tak mengejar. Tahu bahwa aku telah mencoba membobol privasinya terlalu dalam. Ini seharusnya bukan urusanku, tapi…

Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, OOC kali, ya?

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Nesia Yufa :** Thanks review-nya, Yufa-san! Fic yang lain sedang sy usahakan lanjut setelah ini ^^

**CCloveRuki :** Makasih ya dah baca dan review fic ini, CC-san!^^

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan :** Mm...NS itu apa ya? New Story maksudnya? Iya jg sih, makanya sekarang memory sepotong2nya jadi sy alihkan ke Sasuke. Makasih ya untuk review-nya Akayuki-san!

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive :** Hehe...makasih banyak dah ngikutin serial ini dan review, ya Putri!^^

**Pearl Jeevas :** Iya, dia depresi sedepresi Author. Haha. Thank you atas review-nya Pearl-san!^^

Chap ini sy tulis dengan spontan, jadi maaf klo banyak kekurangan dan mungkin terasa melenceng. Maaf ya! *bows*

Jujur, ini fic multichap sy satu2nya yg belum nemu ending yg cocok. He...

But I HOPE U ENJOY IT!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku bersyukur bahwa aku melihat sosok Sasuke ada di mejanya sesampainya aku di sekolah. Kupikir dengan wajah sekeruh tadi dia bakal kabur dan membolos. Tapi sepertinya tampangnya biasa-biasa saja sekarang. Tampang sok cool yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya bagi ketiga sahabatku yang masih tetap tak menyukainya.

"Oi, Naruto! Telat!" sapa Neji saat aku berdiri dihadapannya yang duduk di meja paling depan dekat pintu.

"Hehe! Untung jam pertama Kakashi, ya! Dia kan datangnya lebih telat lagi!" jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Aku tak tahu kenapa wajah Neji jadi aneh. Juga teman-temanku yang lain. Tapi aku lekas sadar bahwa aku dalam bahaya begitu tengkukku merinding. Saat berbalik, aku harus menerima _deathglare_ dari satu mata yang menusuk.

"Huwaaa!" aku langsung berlari ke mejaku dengan rusuh tingkat tinggi, membuat anak-anak yang lain malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan santai Kakashi menyusul dan sudah bertengger di tempatnya. Aku bersyukur dia tidak memperpanjang masalah. Mungkin karena dia sadar diri juga kali, ya?

**XXX**

Seperti hari-hari biasa di sekolah, lagi-lagi meja Sasuke dipenuhi anak-anak cewek berisik. Biar sajalah. Lagipula, masa Sasuke yang digandrungi cewek saja jadi urusanku. Ih! Rajin sekali aku memikirkan orang! Lebih baik aku…ngapain ya?

"Oi, Naruto!" cepat sekali Neji, Gaara, dan Shika kembali dari kantin? Begitu pikirku. Tapi saat aku menoleh…

Mataku terbelalak, mulutku terbuka, dan napasku kembang kempis. Mungkin tampangku seperti ikan mas yang baru dikeluarkan dari air kali, ya? Habis…yang memanggilku ini Sasuke, lho!

"I, iya?" jawabku ragu.

"Ayo! Aku mau bicara!" katanya.

"KYAAA SASUKEEE! KAU MAU KEMANA? ADA URUSAN APA DENGAN NARUTOOO?" anak-anak cewek yang semula mengerubungi mejanya sudah mulai berisik dimejaku dan mereka sepakat menghadiahiku tatapan membunuh karena menjadi pengganggu.

"Diam! Berisik! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Ino dan Sakura, dua gadis paling memujanya yang sejak tadi bergelantungan di lengan Sasuke. Aku menatap Sakura, anak perempuan yang dulu pernah kusukai. Dulu? Ya! Buktinya sekarang aku tak cemburu karena dia lebih memilih Sasuke. Padahal aku panas setengah mati waktu dia didekati Rock Lee. Kakak kelas kami. Kenapa, ya?

Oke, katakan aku tak normal. Aku memang gila! Sinting! Karena sekarang aku malah cemburu pada Sakura. Aku tak suka dia bergelantung di lengan Sasuke. Aku tak suka melihat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Ah, aku memang abnormal!

Begitu tersadar, ternyata Sasuke sudah tak ada. Aku segera menyusulnya keluar kelas. Dia tak ada. Duuh, dia kemana, ya?

Aku tak tahu kemana kaki membawaku. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin menemukan si rambut jabrik itu secepatnya. Dia mau ngomong apa? Tak kupedulikan panggilan Gaara yang mengacung-acungkan bungkusan ramen pesananku. Tapi untung saja aku sempat menjawab 'Nanti saja! Kembali saja ke kelas duluan!'. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan mengejarku.

Entah kenapa aku berlari kesini. Taman belakang. Entahlah. Disini pertama kalinya aku berurusan dengan Sasuke dan instingku bilang bahwa urusan apapun yang menyangkut dengannya di sekolah, maka tempatnya adalah disini.

Benar saja. Aku mendapati dirinya tengah duduk sendirian dibawah pohon yang…euh! Memalukan! Walau begitu kuhampiri dirinya. Saat berjalan lambat mendekatinya, kulemparkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tak ada siswa yang hobi makan siang di taman. Heran. Padahal tempat ini juga asyik. Yah, meskipun aku juga lebih suka diatap, sih.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat aku sudah sampai kesisinya. Dia mendongak dan ber-'Hn' dengan suaranya yang khas kemudian kembali menunduk.

"Kau tahu aku disini?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku.

"Entahlah. Kakiku yang membawaku kesini," jawabku sambil mengambil duduk di tempatku tadi berdiri. "Ada apa?"

Aku tahu dia sedang memandangku. Makanya aku tak berani menoleh padanya. Mau jadi apa aku jika harus selalu tertangkap basah _blushing_ kalau diperhatikan oleh dia? Oke, itu tak penting.

"Yang tadi pagi…kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi…apa aku boleh tahu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku sambil memberanikan diri menoleh. Dia nampak terkejut.

"Um, ng…maksudku…apa kau tak merasa…sedih? Oke, itu bukan urusanku sama sekali! Aku bakalan berhenti bertanya!"

"Hn"

.

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Um, ng…maksudku…apa kau tak merasa…sedih? Oke, itu bukan urusanku sama sekali! Aku bakalan berhenti bertanya!"

"Hn"

Sedih, ya? Hm, ayahmu memanggilmu bukan dengan namamu dan aku tak sedih? Kurasa hanya orang gila yang seperti itu dan itu…tentu saja bukan aku.

Kuhirup udara disekitarku dengan rakus. Menampungnya banyak-banyak di paru-paru sebelum melepasnya seraya menyandarkan kepala di batang pohon besar di belakangku. Rasanya pohon ini lebih terasa seperti pelindung dibandingkan ayah. Hh, jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Anakku memang hebat!" langkahku terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari arah ruang keluarga. Suara ayah. Dan tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan anaknya yang hebat adalah Itachi, bukan? Siapa lagi? Tapi aku tak mendengar suara Itachi atau siapapun bersamanya. Atau paling tidak menimpali ucapannya. Entahlah. Aku kan tak bisa melihat._

_Suara langkah kaki menyapa telingaku dan semakin mendekat. Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding. Langkah itu terhenti di depanku dan aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari si empunya langkah. Apa aku akan dimarahi karena kedapatan menguping?_

_Tak lama kemudian, si pemilik langkah itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadaku. Aku sedikit sedih. Yah, paling tidak aku ingin dia, ayahku, mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata padaku walau dalam bentuk makian sekalipun._

"_Sasuke! Sedang apa kau?" suara Itachi menyapaku dan aku tahu dari arah mana dia muncul. Arah kiriku. Lho, kalau dia baru saja dari ruang keluarga bersama ayah, harusnya dia muncul dari sebelah kanan, kan?_

"_Itachi? Bukankah kau tadi ada di ruang keluarga?" tanyaku._

"_Ha? Tidak! Aku baru saja memberi makan Yo diluar. Ada apa?" tanyanya balik._

"_Ti-tidak! Tidak apa-apa!" aku menggeleng cepat. Yah, walaupun masih penasaran. Jadi…tadi ayah bicara dengan siapa? Bicara sendirian? Dan siapa anak hebat yang dia maksud? Oke, itu sudah pasti Itachi, kan?_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"…ke? Sasuke?"

Aku lekas membuka mata dan mengingat kembali bahwa aku masih bersama dia. Naruto.

Bicara mengenai anak ini…entahlah. Aku juga merasa bingung. Kenapa dia begitu memerdulikan aku? Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan karena aku malas berbagi dengan orang lain, tapi disisi lain aku merasa sedikit…hangat.

Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ada orang yang begitu memerdulikanku seperti dia. Di Hokkaido pun aku tak punya teman dan tak ada yang berusaha begitu keras untuk jadi temanku seperti dia.

"Naruto, kenapa kau memerdulikan aku?" pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terhenyak. Dia hanya ber-um tak jelas. Tak menjelaskan apapun. "Kau pikir 'Um'-mu itu menjelaskan segalanya, Jenius?"

Wajahnya memerah. Seperti biasa. Manis. Tetap tak menjawab apa-apa.

Aku sendiri mulai menelisik setiap inci dari wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan wajah itu terasa sangat akrab. Menghampiri alam bawah sadarku tiba-tiba dan muncul begitu saja bahkan saat seharian aku tak melihatnya. Oke, mungkin aku mulai tak waras karena aku mau bilang bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkannya.

"Aku…um…aah! Aku tak tahu! Ngapain sih kau menanyakan hal yang sulit dijawab?" ujarnya pada akhirnya. Dengan tampang yang benar-benar stress.

"Khu, khu!"

"Iih! Malah tertawa!" dia mendorong bahuku yang berguncang kecil karena tawa yang tertahan.

"Habis…kau lucu. Haha!" aku tak dapat bertahan lebih lama untuk tak tertawa lepas sekarang juga.

"Jahatnya!" dia makin ganas memukul-mukul bahuku dan menggelitik tubuhku.

"Hei! Hei!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja kami berada dalam posisi yang aneh. Aku terbujur di atas rerumputan sementara si Naruto bodoh itu ada di atasku. Masih menggelitikiku hingga dia sadar. Tak lama wajahnya kembali menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Lebih parah malah. Sekali lagi, teriakan ini beramai-ramai. 'Sasuke sudah tak waras!' karena aku menyukai keadaan kami sekarang.

"Ma-maaf!" Naruto langsung menyingkir dariku.

Sudah kubilang bahwa aku menyukai keadaan kami yang tadi? Ya, sedikit banyak itulah yang membuatku melakukan hal tak terduga ini. Kutarik tangan Naruto hingga kini dia terjerembab di atas tubuhku. Sekali lagi. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kurasa aku, kami mulai terlibat dalam ciuman panas yang tak biasa.

Tak biasa? Yah, paling tidak ini pertama kalinya aku ciuman dengan cowok juga. Oh! Aku lupa! Aku pernah menciumnya sekali. Tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda. Mungkin karena saat itu aku melakukannya dengan rasa marah dan saat ini…

Entahlah.

Bibir Naruto terasa manis dan tak berpengalaman. _Well_, berapa banyak gadis yang sudah dia perlakukan begini? Mungkin tak lebih dari dua jari dan masing-masing dari dua gadis itu hanya pernah dia cium sekali. Buktinya dia kewalahan menghadapiku.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan _surprise_ saat ciuman kami terlepas. Dengan mulut membuka seperti ikan kehabisan napas, dia langsung panik.

"A-a-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tunjuknya padaku dengan wajah semerah udang dan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat. Aku kembali bangkit untuk duduk.

"Hn"

"Kenapa hanya ngomong begitu? Cepat jelaskan!"

"Bukan aku kan Naruto? Kita. Kau harusnya bertanya 'Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan', kan?"

"A-apa? Jelas-jelas kau yang menciumku duluan!"

"Tapi kau kan bisa melepasnya jika kau tak ingin," jawabanku yang tenang kini membuat Naruto mati kutu. Dia tak lagi menjawab dan menundukkan kepala. Malu.

Keheningan menyelubungi kami untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang kali ini pun kau cuma mempermainkanku lagi?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Dan kau tak marah lagi seperti kemarin?"

"Kalau ditanya kenapa, mungkin aku akan bilang bahwa aku suka Sasuke!" aku terperanjat. Naruto bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku? Menyukaiku? Apa dia tidak waras?

Ah, lalu apa yang tadi kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau juga sama tak warasnya, kan? Malah mungkin saja kau pun juga menyukainya. Kau bahkan tak pernah setulus ini mencium seorang anak cewek, kan?

"Jadi…apa tadi kau hanya mempermainkanku?" hening. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku jadi terjebak sebegini jauh dengan anak pirang di sampingku ini. Terlalu jauh. Kurasa Itachi pun tak pernah mengharapkan hubungan kami bakalan lebih dari seorang teman jika dia berhasil mengenalkanku dengan Naruto saat kami kecil. Tapi…

"Entahlah!" jawabku.

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan yang…ah, terluka.

"Jadi begitu?" katanya seraya bangkit. "Kau memang hanya mempermainkanku, Sasuke! Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin?"

Setelah berteriak, dia langsung pergi dari sana. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya tapi aku pun bingung pada apa yang aku rasakan. Pada apa yang seharusnya kukatakan dan lakukan padanya. Tapi wajahnya yang terluka tadi…apa dia serius dengan ucapannya? Bahwa dia menyukaiku?

Argh! Sasuke! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau sudah melukai orang yang…orang yang sedikit banyak telah menolongmu! Bodoh!

Kulayangkan tinjuku di batang pohon belakangku saat bangkit berdiri. Buku jariku sedikit berdarah. Tapi aku tak perduli. Mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Dan akupun berjalan menuju kelas kembali.

.

**Naruto's PoV**

Suara Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang _Perfect Tense_ tak ada satupun yang mampir ke telingaku. Yang terngiang-ngiang di telingaku hanyalah suara Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengucapkan 'Entahlah! Entahlah!' dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

'Ugh! Kenapa aku mengatakannya? Kenapa aku bilang bahwa aku suka dia? Sial! Sekarang dia pasti sedang tertawa-tawa dalam hati. Menertawakan ketololanku! Lagipula…'

Tanpa sadar kusentuh kedua belah bibirku dengan ujung-ujung jemariku. Dan cih! Lagi-lagi aku harus dibuat kesal dan malu. Padahal, hal jahat apa sih yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Kenapa dia tak ada puas-puasnya mengerjaiku? Padahal aku serius untuk membantunya. Padahal aku benar-benar perduli padanya.

"Naruto! Apa jawabanmu untuk soal nomor 23?" pertanyaan yang dilempar Kurenai-sensei membuatku gelagapan. Kucari-cari soal nomor 23 dibukuku. _I … a woman_.

"Ng…jawabannya, _I am a woman, Mam_!" jawabku. Seketika tawa anak-anak satu kelas meledak. Aku memutar pandangan dengan bingung. Lho? Apa yang salah? Pasangan _I_ itu memang _am_, kan?

"Naruto! Halaman berapa yang kau buka? Kita sedang mempelajari halaman 106 tentang _Perfect Tense_! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" kuperiksa halaman bukuku. Halaman 36. Seketika wajahku memerah menahan malu. Sial! Sial! Sudah dipermalukan secara pribadi oleh si brengsek Sasuke! Sekarang aku dipermalukan seluruh kelas gara-gara memikirkannya.

AAARGHH! Sialnya aku hari iniiii!

"Hihihi! Kau itu kacau sekali! Tapi tumben-tumbenan. Walaupun salah baca, jawabanmu benar juga. Biasanya kan kau itu payah kalau Bahasa Inggris!" Shika bersandar di pundakku. Kedua sahabatku yang lain mengitari meja untuk menungguku memasukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Yang tersisa di kelas hanya kami berempat.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" jawabku sebal.

"Iya. Kalau anak SMU tidak tahu _to be_-nya _I_, itu artinya dia lebih bodoh dari anak TK, kan?" timpal Gaara. "Dan biasanya Naruto lebih bodoh dari anak TK!"

"Iih! Kalian ini! Bukannya bersimpati, kek!" ujarku kesal. Tawa mereka malah meledak. Argh!

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat istirahat tadi, sebenarnya kau kemana?" aku menghentikan aksi tanganku yang tengah meresleting tas. Cih! Aku malas membicarakan ini. Walaupun membicarakannya dengan mereka.

"Ada urusan sebentar," jawabku asal.

"Dengan si Uchiha?" pertanyaan Neji membuatku terhenyak. Aku menghadiahinya dengan tatapan 'Kok tahu?' yang kemudian amat sangat kusesalkan. "Ternyata benar, ya? Padahal aku hanya asal tebak. Soalnya dia juga tak ada saat jam istirahat."

"Ha? Benar, Naru? Kau dan dia ada urusan apa, sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tak usah dibahas! Aku sedang tak ingin cerita!" elakku. Dan seperti biasa mereka tak memaksa. Hanya saling tatap bertiga dan mengangkat bahu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya Naruto?" kata Neji sambil meninggalkan mejaku. Kedua sahabatku yang lain menyusulnya.

Ha~h. Benar juga. Sejak berurusan dengan Sasuke, aku jarang cerita pada mereka bertiga. Apalagi yang bisa kuceritakan kecuali tentang si _raven_ itu? Dan masalahku dengan Sasuke…ingin kusimpan sendiri. Lagipula aku tak berhak menceritakan masalah Sasuke pada siapapun. Siapapun.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk menyusul mereka, aku menyempatkan diri melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Mataku membundar -kurasa- saat melihat sosok yang masih bersandar di pintu gerbang sekolah. Mau apa dia?

"Oi! Naruto! Kau lelet banget! Mau kami tinggal?" Shikamaru melongok ke dalam kelas.

"Iya! Iya!" jawabku sambil segera menyusulnya.

Mendekati gerbang, aku masih melihat sosoknya bersandar santai disana. Sasuke. Saat melihatku, dia menegakkan badan. Apa yang dia tunggu itu…aku? Ah, mana mungkin! Aku mempercepat langkahku, meninggalkan tiga sahabatku untuk secepatnya menghidari Sasuke.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat secepat jantungku memompa darah dan paru-paruku menyerap oksigen. Mau apa dia?

Tidak! Jangan-jangan dia… Tidak! Jangan disini! Ada Shikamaru dan yang lainnya! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke dihadapan mereka. Setelah memantapkan hati, aku mengayunkan kakiku. Berlari cepat-cepat.

"Naruto!" kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke. Ketiga temanku pun menyerukan namaku.

Aku berlari cepat. Aku tak ingin berhenti meskipun paru-paruku mulai kekurangan asupan oksigen. Aku tak mau berhenti karena aku tahu ada seseorang yang mengejarku. Entah Neji. Entah Shika. Entah Gaara. Atau mungkin juga…Sasuke.

"Naruto! Berhenti!" perintah orang di belakangku. Ya, aku tahu siapa dia sekarang. Sasuke.

Aku berhenti berlari. Napasku juga sudah hampir habis. Langkah Sasuke pun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Hanya ada suara terengah-engah kami berdua yang mengambang di jalanan perumahan yang lenggang.

"Ada apa lagi, sih? Kau mau apa lagi?" tanyaku kesal sambil berbalik ke arahnya. "Mau apa lagi? Belum puas mengerjaiku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia hanya menyematkan _onyx_-nya pada _saphire_-ku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Atmosfir bumi terasa menyesakkan seketika.

"Naruto…," Sasuke membuka suara. Kujawab dengan suara ludah yang tertelan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei, tapi mudah-mudahan Sasuke bisa jadi punya saya! *di embargo fan Sasu & yang anti Sasu*

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, OOC kali, ya?

* * *

Maaf atas apdet yang amaaat sangaaaat telaaaat ini.

Jujur,fic ini adalah fic yg paling berat untuk sy lanjutkan karna memang sy tdk punya bayangan akhir kisahnya. Mulai dr terungkapnya kisah Itachi,sy benar-benar bingung mau melanjutkan kearah mana. Semuanya ditulis spontan saja jadinya. Chap inipun melenceng jauh dari bayangan awal yg sy pikirkan saat menyelesaikan chap7. Tapi saat melihat fic ini banyak dibaca dgn pembaca yang stabil setiap chapnya,bikin sy semangat untuk melanjutkan & menyelesaikannya. Mudah2an ending yg sy pilih pun tidak mengecewakan kalian.

So, **PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

"Naruto…," Sasuke membuka suara. Kujawab dengan suara ludah yang tertelan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku ternganga. Tak bisa kusembunyikan raut tak percaya dari wajahku. Aku…tak tahu mau ngomong apa. Atau…melakukan apa. Atau…atau…bicara apa. Apalagi memikirkan apa-apa. Darah di kepalaku seolah kosong karena mengalir turun semua ke wajah.

Aku ingin berjalan mundur saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, hanya saja…aku tak bisa. Sumpah! Aku mau lari waktu Sasuke makin dekat, makin dekat, dan sekarang…dia sudah di depanku! _Oh, my God_!

"Jangan lari lagi!" Sasuke meraih tangan kiriku dalam genggamannya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku lari?" tanyaku yang akhirnya sanggup meluncurkan sebuah kalimat juga.

"Karena…," Sasuke maju satu langkah lebih dekat. Bagus! Aku bahkan sanggup merasakan tiupan napasnya. Hyaa…aku mau keluar dari situasi yang…yang…super duper mendebarkan ini!

"Karena nanti aku tak bisa bilang kalau…kau salah jalan. Rumah kita tidak ke arah sini, kan?" katanya dengan wajah _stoic_ yang…ergh!

"Apa? Jadi kau cuma mau bilang begitu saja?" aku memukuli bahunya dengan gemas. Dia hanya terkekeh sambil berusaha berkelit. Aku menghentikan aksiku saat menyadari bahwa apa yang kami lakukan…konyol! Konyol banget!

"Terus yang tadi…apa maksudnya?" tanyaku akhirnya. Sasuke yang masih terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya akhirnya menegakkan badannya lagi. "Soal kalau kau…"

Aku malu melanjutkannya. Oke! Aku sudah gila jika melanjutkan kalimatku. Sasuke…mana mungkin…mana mungkin dia me…me…

"Menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu. Apa itu kurang jelas?" sahutnya. Aku mendongak. Itu memang jelas. Jelas sekali malah. Tapi… "Kalau kau? Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

Aku tercekat. Serius? Tentu saja aku serius. Tapi…masa aku menyukai Sasuke yang juga seorang cowok? Lalu…apa ini benar-benar 'rasa suka'? Aku pernah berpikir kalau aku suka Sakura, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Dan…apakah rasa sukaku pada Sasuke hanya perasaan yang sekedar lewat saja? Simpati misalnya? Ah, aku bingung.

Selagi aku diam, Sasuke menyentuh rahangku, mengangkat wajahku hanya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dan seperti tadi, aku tak menolak. Bukan. Tepatnya tak bisa.

Aku tak lagi peduli bahwa ini tempat umum. Bahwa ini di tengah jalan. Bahwa ini hari yang cerah, bukan hujan seperti di film-film romantis. Bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya ada kami berdua saja. Anehnya, semua terasa seperti itu.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku dileher Sasuke. Meminta ciuman yang lebih basah, pagutan yang lebih dalam, dan ah…aku benar-benar sudah sinting. Aku suka dia. Aku suka dia! Aku suka dia!

Napasku tersengal saat kedua bibir kami terlepas. Aku...aku tak tahu mau mengemanakan mukaku. Malu sekali.

"Ehem! Jadi ini yang membuatmu menghilang saat istirahat, eh, Naru?" aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Trotoar di sebelah kanan kami. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah horor seperti orang kena teror saat melihat ketiga sahabatku, Shika, Neji, dan Gaara, berdiri disana. Hyaaa! Mau dikemanakan wajahku?

"A-ap-ap!" aku ingin membantah, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya kata-kata tak koheren seperti bunyi orang yang kepalanya dipendam di dalam bak penuh air.

"Lalu, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa tercengang melihatnya yang begitu santai dan percaya diri saat menjawab. Cih! Kenapa dia masih bisa bersikap se-_cool_ itu?

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya khawatir saja soalnya akhir-akhir ini Naru tertutup banget, sih! Eh, tahunya kamu ya yang sudah membungkam mulutnya," kata Neji dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Haduuuh! Teman baik kita yang satu ini akhirnya punya pacar juga. Sudah, yuk! Jangan ganggu mereka!" Shikamaru berbalik dan mengajak Neji serta Gaara meninggalkan kami. Dasar Shikaaa! Membuatku malu saja.

"Wah…Hinata bakal patah hati, nih!" kata Neji sambil berbalik menyusul Shika. Gaara mengekor kemudian. He…jadi Hinata naksir Sasuke juga?

"Jadi…kita pulang, yuk!" ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkanku. Eeeeh…berani-beraninya dia pergi begitu saja! Dasar dingin!

"Heei! Urusan kita belum selesai, tahu!" protesku. Tapi dengan cueknya dia terus berjalan. Iih! Menyebalkan sekali! Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu tadi? Padahal aku belum bilang 'iya'. Ukh! Sama sekali nggak romantis! Eh, tapi memangnya sejak kapan aku jadi orang romantis?

"Hei! Kalau lama kutinggal, lho!" aku mendongak ke Sasuke yang berdiri kira-kira lima meter di depanku. Dia…tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Romantisnya…

GYAAA! Apa yang terjadi denganku!

**XXX**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Aku menekuri novel _A Time To Kill_ karya John Grisham dengan serius. Aku sudah menonton filmnya berulang-ulang dan sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja aku baru sempat membaca novelnya.

Kuangkat wajahku saat mendengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai berjalan mendekat. Ayah.

"Besok perusahaan menggelar pesta dan mengundang banyak relasi. Sebaiknya kau ikut, Itachi. Aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada teman bisnisku," aku mengerutkan kening.

'Kau akan memperkenalkanku sebagai siapa? Itachi?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan kaki yang semula kujulurkan diatas sofa.

"Sudah saatnya kau kuperkenalkan pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga kau yang akan meneruskan perusahaan kita, bukan?" kuhela napas panjang.

'Dan kau akan memperkenalkanku sebagai siapa?' jeritku dalam hati. Namun aku hanya diam. Setelah diam beberapa lama, akhirnya aku bangkit dari duduk.

"Hn, baiklah!" ujarku sembari beranjak meninggalkannya menuju kamarku.

Sesampainya disana, aku merebahkan diri di ranjang. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi 'Itachi'.

**.**

**Flashback**

_Hal yang bisa kulihat saat bisa melihat adalah altar sembahyang dan di atasnya terpajang foto ibuku yang…sangat cantik dan kakakku yang…bak pinang dibelah dua denganku. Hal lain yang juga bisa kulihat adalah…ayahku yang terpuruk._

_Dia tak ada saat aku membuka mata Itachi pertama kali. Dia tak pernah menjengukku saat aku masih dalam perawatan rumah sakit. Dia juga tak menjemputku saat aku pulang. Dokter Tsunade yang baik hatilah yang mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Padahal bukan dia yang mengoperasi mataku. Dia kan dokter anak, bukan dokter mata. Namun selama di rumah sakit dia sangat rajin menjengukku._

_Rumahku besar. Indah. Tapi tak ada keceriaan disana. Hanya ada kesuraman walau pada kenyataannya rumah ini dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah. Bunga-bunga kematian. Anjing golden retriever kecil yang kuyakini sebagai Yo, juga hanya meringkuk sedih di kandangnya. Di dekat gerombolan bunga yang…hm, Itachi bilang kalau yang ada di dekat kandang Yo…hortensia?_

_Yo mengangkat kepalanya. Kilatan aneh muncul dimatanya. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arahku penuh semangat._

_GUK! GUK! Katanya. Aku sempat takut juga saat dia melompat-lompat di dekatku._

_Dokter Tsunade hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng tanganku saat kami melewati jalan setapak menuju pintu rumah yang megah. Yo menjejeri langkahku sambil terus memeletkan lidahnya. Ah, aku tak tahu kalau kebiasaan anjing yang satu itu benar adanya._

"_Nah, Sasuke, ini rumahmu. Ayo, kita masuk! Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggumu," kata Dokter Tsunade._

_Menunggu? Benarkah?_

_Aku hanya bisa memerhatikan Dokter Tsunade yang menekan bel rumah._

"_Permisi!" katanya. Setelah mengulang kegiatannya menekan bel rumah dan mengatakan permisi beberapa kali, akhirnya Dokter Tsunade menunduk ke arahku._

"_Hm…seharusnya ayahmu ada di rumah. Aku sudah menghubunginya sebelum kemari. Izinkan aku mencoba untuk membuka pintunya, ya," katanya dengan ramah hingga aku hanya sanggup mengangguk. Cara bicaranya…sama seperti ibu._

_Wanita berambut pirang itu memegang kenop pintu, mencoba membukanya dan…terbuka!_

"_Ah, mungkin ayahmu sedang ada di sebuah tempat dimana dia tak bisa mendengar kita," jelas Dokter Tsunade sambil membelalakkan pintu agar melebar. Ruang berisi satu set kursi dan meja kayu dengan pahatan rumit menyapa mataku untuk pertama kalinya._

_Ah, tidak. Mata ini sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Tentu saja tanpa karangan-karangan bunga yang dipasang disudut-sudutnya. Apa upacara kematian itu selalu identik dengan rumah yang dipenuhi bunga? Padahal bunga makhluk yang sangat indah, kenapa dipakai untuk hal yang sedih? Apa kematian itu memang indah bagi yang merasakannya? Ah, akalku belum sampai kesana._

"_Permisi, Tuan Uchiha!" seru Dokter Tsunade. Yo ikut menyumbangkan suara nyaringnya yang ber-guk, guk, guk! Kami terus berjalan dan tak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Dokter Tsunade yang masih menggandeng tanganku menghentikan kegiatannya. Kami sudah sampai ruang perapian di tengah rumah. Sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini juga dipenuhi bunga._

"_Hm…aneh. Kemana ya dia?" selagi wanita itu sibuk berpikir sendiri, aku menjajal penglihatanku dengan mengajak sepasang onyx itu menjelajah pemandangan sekitar dan mereka berhenti di sebuah meja penuh bunga dan makanan. Di atasnya terdapat dupa yang mati dan 2 pigura kecil berisi foto seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan wajah yang lembut. Dia pasti ibuku. Dan satu lagi…seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Itachi. Padahal mereka kelihatan bahagia di foto itu. Apa iya kematian itu menyenangkan?_

"_Dokter!" aku menggoyangkan tanganku, membuat dokter yang menanganiku sejak kecil itu menaruh perhatian padaku. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan pada mereka?"_

_Aku menunjuk meja itu dan membuat mata sang dokter mengikuti arah telunjukku. Dia tersenyum mengambang kemudian berjongkok agar sejajar denganku._

"_Ah, itu altar sembahyang. Disana kau mendoakan orang yang sudah meninggal. Apa kau mau berdoa untuk kakak dan ibumu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk._

_Ibu selalu mengajakku berdoa. Aku tak pernah tahu apa gunanya. Ibu bilang kita berdoa untuk meminta keselamatan dan kebahagiaan. Kalau berdoa itu bisa menyelamatkan kita, kenapa ibu dan kakakku tetap mati? Dan kebahagiaan mana yang dimaksud? Ah, lagi-lagi logikaku tidak sampai._

_Kami berjalan menuju altar. Dokter Tsunade bersimpuh saat berada di depan altar. Dia mengajakku menyatukan kedua tangan, menunduk, dan berdoa. Ah, aku harus berdoa apa? Keselamatan dan kebahagiaan lagikah? Hm, bisa jadi. Keselamatan dan kebahagiaan mereka di dunia sana. Dan semoga aku bisa membuat mereka bahagia dengan melanjutkan hidupku. Aku akan membuat ibu dan Itachi bangga._

"_Akh! Itachi! Itachi!" aku dan Dokter Tsunade sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Ayahku, dengan tampang yang kacau balau seperti pemabuk yang kulihat dalam perjalanan menuju kesini tadi, berdiri di pintu yang menuju ke ruangan lainnya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kenapa…dia memanggilku Itachi?_

_Dokter Tsunade bangkit. "Dia ini Sasuke, Tuan Uchiha! Anda…anda kacau sekali. Apa Anda mabuk? Itachi sudah meninggal!" geramnya._

"_Tidak! Itachi belum meninggal! Kau tak lihat dia ada disini? Itachi…syukurlah kau selamat! Kupikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu juga. Aku sudah kehilangan ibumu. Dan orang-orang tolol itu berpikir bahwa aku juga kehilangan kamu. Dasar tolol! Aku tahu! Aku tahu kalau kau masih hidup! Aku selalu tahu!" pria itu seperti orang hilang akal dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku bangkit dan bersembunyi dibalik sang dokter._

"_Ah, kenapa kau sembunyi? Kenapa kau lari dari Ayah, Itachi?" tanyanya sambil terus mencoba mendekatiku. Dia…menyeramkan. Bau tak enak menguar saat dia mendekat. Dia…tak pernah berbau seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan…dia zombie. Makhluk berupa mayat hidup yang berjalan gontai seperti yang diceritakan oleh Itachi._

_Dia pasti bukan ayahku! Dia bahkan salah memanggilku!_

"_Anda mabuk, ya? Anda sangat berbau alkohol. Dengar Tuan Uchiha, dia ini Sasuke! Bukan Itachi! Apa Anda tidak sedikitpun memikirkan perasaannya dengan bicara seperti itu?" ayahku menatap Dokter Tsunade tajam. Dia menggeram marah. Dia menerjang dokter separuh baya itu dan menyingkirkannya hingga kini pria itu berhadap-hadapan denganku._

_Aku menatap pria atau…zombie itu dengan ngeri. Aku tak ingin melihat hal semengerikan ini. Tidak! Kututup mataku hingga aku bisa merasakan…sebuah pelukan mendarat ditubuhku. Bau tak enak itu makin menusuk hidungku. Apa zombie bisa memeluk?_

_Aku membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Pria ini…tentu bukan zombie. Dia pasti ayahku. Dan dia…memelukku! Memelukku!_

"_Itachi! Jangan lari dari Ayah, Nak!" ratapnya._

_Aku melihat Dokter Tsunade hendak berjalan mendekati kami dengan wajah menggeram. Kelihatannya dia marah dengan tingkah ayahku. Tapi saat aku balas memeluk pria itu, wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya memperhatikan._

_Ayahku masih meratap seperti pesakitan dan terus menerus menyebut nama Itachi saat mengencangkan pelukannya. Dia kelihatan…menyedihkan. Rapuh. Lemah. Ah, seingatku ayahku tak pernah seperti ini walau aku tak bisa melihatnya. Dia kelihatan seperti aku yang menangis didada Itachi._

_Sejak kapan pria ini begitu rapuh? Dia merengek seperti anak kecil dimana aku yang masih kecil ini saja tidak menangis. Air mataku sudah habis kukerahkan saat berita kematian mereka sampai ketelingaku. Kurasa aku bisa menangis lagi suatu saat nanti. Hanya saja sulit kulakukan sekarang._

_Dan pria ini…dia bergantung padaku. Menggantungkan harapan bahwa aku adalah Itachi yang masih hidup. Lalu…kemana Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? Apa dia lupa bahwa dia punya satu lagi putra yang bernama Sasuke? Apa dia lupa padaku? Karena aku buta. Karena aku tak bisa menjadi anak hebat yang dibanggakannya?_

_Aku ingin mendorongnya pergi saat memikirkan hal itu. Aku jijik padanya. Pada pria yang melupakan darah dagingnya sendiri. Atau…karena aku memang tak pernah dia anggap ada. Namun disisi lain, aku kasihan padanya. Dia tampak begitu…sakit. Bukankah ibu selalu berdoa agar kami selamat dan bahagia? Ayahku…tak terlihat bahagia. Jadi…apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Pilih Sasuke._

_Kau marah padanya. Melihatnya hancur dan semakin hancur hingga kau tak lagi punya siapapun. Tak masalah kalau kau memang ingin melihatnya hancur. Atau…_

_Membuat satu-satunya keluargamu bahagia walau kau harus berperan jadi orang lain? Jadi Itachi. Eksistensimu tak akan ada namun dia akan memelukmu, menyayangimu, dan kau…kau punya kesempatan untuk bahagia dan membahagiakan ayahmu._

_Pilihlah Sasuke._

_Kurasakan kedua suara aneh itu berdengung dikepalaku. Membuatku pusing karena mereka berebut mengatakan hal rumit yang tak begitu kumengerti. Yang jelas, aku tak ingin melihat ayahku seperti ini dan aku ingin dicintai. Mendengar hanya nama Itachi yang terus dia sebut, akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutku hingga membuat Dokter Tsunade pun terbelalak adalah…_

"_Ya, Ayah. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak mati. Kematianku hanya omong kosong. Aku akan terus ada disini bersama Ayah. Jangan sedih lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Ayah!" jawabku sambil memeluknya erat dan kudapatkan balasan yang sama._

_Ah…betapa indahnya._

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku. Ah, aku jadi mengingat hal yang konyol. Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah kuputuskan. Kebahagiaan kami hanyalah semu. Dia tak pernah benar-benar menyayangiku. Yang dia ingat hanya Itachi, bukan? Dan cinta yang bukan untukku namun kuterima, ternyata membuat hidupku jadi bertambah sakit.

Bukan sakit dalam hal sedih. Kurasa aku sudah tak memilikinya kalau itu menyangkut ayahku. Namun sakit dalam hal semacam…kehilangan diri sendiri? Di rumah aku Itachi dan diluar aku Sasuke. Yang mana diriku pun aku sudah tak tahu. Karena itu aku lebih suka menutup diri hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dia. Naruto.

Entahlah.

Aku selalu merasa jadi diriku sendiri jika ada di dekatnya. Seolah dia menggali begitu dalam untuk mengeluarkan sosok Sasuke dari lubang kuburnya di dalam benakku. Sungguh aneh, memang. Aku benci padanya di awal. Berisik dan mengganggu. Mau tahu dan enerjik. Dia membuatku merasa gelap karena begitu terangnya dia.

Namun tak kusangka bahwa cahaya yang dia bawa, yang dia punya, bisa menerangi setitik ruang dihatiku yang hitam. Makin lama makin luas jangkauannya dan sekarang…aku merasakan terang yang sama. Bahwa diriku yang terang adalah Sasuke. Bukan Itachi.

Aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto tentang awal bagaimana aku dipanggil Itachi. Semuanya. Tak ada yang kututupi. _Well_, pada siapa lagi aku bisa bicara senyaman itu. Hanya dia.

Aku dan dia sudah sepakat. Aku juga sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Aku…tak ingin lagi jadi orang lain. Aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri bahkan jika di depan ayahku. Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Namun menemukan momen yang tepat ternyata tak semudah kelihatannya. Aku hanya tak ingin bicara dengan emosi.

Mudah-mudahan saja aku bisa menemukan momen yang tepat.

.

Seturunnya dari mobil jemputan, aku berjalan menuju ayah yang sudah menungguku dengan canggung. Ternyata sejak tadi dia sudah menungguku. Aku membenarkan letak dasi dan cara berjalanku.

Aku memang tidak pergi bersamanya untuk ke pesta relasi yang dia bicarakan kemarin dan digelar di hotel yang cukup jauh dari kantornya maupun rumah. Dia langsung meluncur dari kantornya sementara aku di jemput oleh supir kantor. Ayahku jarang naik mobil. Dia lebih suka naik bis atau _shinkansen_ menuju kantornya, kecuali hari ini tentunya. Dia membawa Porche hitamnya yang nyaris karatan di garasi.

Bisnis memang tentang uang dan glamor. Semakin kau berjaya, maka kau akan semakin bersinar dalam arti 'manusia ber-merk'. Dan kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku berpenampilan seformil ini. Jas putih yang bahkan kantungnya saja berhias mawar dan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan dasi krem. Semua disiapkan langsung oleh ayah.

Kalian pikir aku risih? Heh, salah besar. Aku merasa…hebat. Kurasa jika Naruto melihatku sekarang dia akan langsung _blushing_.

"Cepatlah!" katanya saat aku tak jua sampai ke tempatnya berdiri. Aku mempercepat langkah. "Dengar, di dalam sana ada banyak relasi bisnisku. Aku ingin kau baik-baik dengan mereka. Karena sambutan yang harus kulakukan, aku mungkin tak bisa memperkenalkanmu pada mereka satu persatu di awal, oke. Aku yakin kau bisa membawa diri."

Aku tercenung.

"Aku…aku harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai…apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja dirimu sendiri, lah! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ya…diriku yang mana?" ayah mengernyitkan dahi dengan tampang 'kau ini kenapa?' padaku.

"Sudahlah! Jangan membuatku bingung. Sebentar lagi acara mulai. Ayo, masuk!" dia berjalan tergesa meninggalkanku dan akhirnya tertelan gedung. Aku menyusulnya dengan langkah lambat.

"Diriku yang mana? Benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh! Kau itu kan Sasuke. Kenapa bingung?" ujarku sambil menertawai kekonyolanku.

.

Di pesta, aku beramah tamah pada beberapa orang. Bukan masalah bagiku. Parasku yang mirip dengan ayah membuat semua orang dengan mudah menyadari bahwa aku putra Uchiha. Tentu saja aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Sasuke.

Aku tak begitu menikmati pembicaraan dengan mereka. Yang mereka bicarakan hanya hal-hal macam, 'Kemarin aku ke Amerika untuk membeli saham perusahaan pompa air' atau 'Aku meneken kontrak dengan raja minyak di Saudi Arabia' atau 'Aku dan istriku baru saja ber-_yacht_ di perairan Eropa' dan lain-lain hal yang tak jauh dari menyombongkan diri, menurutku.

Dan aku harus bicara apa? Bahwa aku ini anak SMU yang pacaran dengan seorang cowok?

"Sasuke!" eh, suara itu, kan…

"Naruto! Ngapain kau disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Euh, tidak sopan! Nenek dan Kakekku diundang ke pesta ini. Nenekku itu kan bekas doktermu, ingat? Dan kakekku…dia sedang menulis biografi ayahmu, lho!" aku mengernyitkan kening untuk pernyataannya yang terakhir. Biografi?

"Biografi apa?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Bukunya belum selesai. Aku juga tidak diizinkan melihatnya dan eh…," Naruto melihatku dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki dengan takjub. Dan benar saja dugaanku sebelumnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Aku tampan, ya?" godaku. _Blushing_-nya tambah parah. Gantian aku yang melihatnya. Dia memakai jas juga, namun berwarna hitam. Lumayanlah meskipun agak aneh melihatnya yang biasanya slengekan dan hiperaktif tampil seformil ini.

"Eh, aku ingin menyapa kakek dan nenekmu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Yuk!" dengan tingkah enerjiknya dia menggaet tanganku dan menyeretku melewati orang-orang. Gayanya yang grasak-grusuk sempat membuat beberapa orang yang tengah mengobrol terganggu saat kami lewat. Naruto hanya mengatakan maaf sambil lalu hingga aku yang harus tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia kira ini pasar malam, apa?

"Kakek! Nenek! Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" seorang wanita yang tak terlihat seperti nenek-nenek menoleh terlebih dahulu. Dokter Tsunade. Ah, bukan. Nyonya Tsunade. Aku membungkuk dan dia tersenyum.

Lalu seorang kakek barambut putih panjang ikut menoleh. Gayanya eksentrik sekali. Kakek Jiraiya. Dia seorang penulis novel dewasa yang terkenal. Jadi…kenapa dia harus menulis biografi ayahku?

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Jiraiya!" sapaku kepada mereka sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, putra Fugaku, ya?" tanya Jiraiya. Aku mengangguk sopan.

"Kau sudah besar, Sasuke! Dan kelihatannya kau sehat sekali," aku tersenyum menanggapi gurauan Nyonya Tsunade. Sebelum kami melanjutkan pembicaraan kami lebih jauh, perhatian kami teralih ke podium.

Fugaku Uchiha, ayahku, berdiri gagah disana. Suara baritonnya membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Selamat malam, para hadirin sekalian. Terima kasih telah bersedia memenuhi undangan dari…bla…bla…bla…," selanjutnya aku memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang dia ucapkan. Tegas, lugas, percaya diri, dan berwibawa. Ya, begitulah ayahku. Sosoknya di atas sana sangat membuatku terkagum-kagum sampai sosoknya yang menyedihkan saat itu terlihat bagai ilusi saja.

"Ayahmu keren," komentar Naruto. "Tapi harus kuakui dia sinting karena memanggilmu dengan nama kakakmu. Benar-benar sinting."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. Aku yang mau-maunya dipanggil seperti itupun sama sintingnya, kan? Itulah sebabnya aku yakin bahwa aku adalah putranya. Tapi kurasa perasaan itu tak ada dalam dirinya. Putranya hanyalah Itachi seorang.

"Dan dalam kesempatan ini aku ingin memperkenalkan putraku yang tentunya akan meneruskan perusahaanku nantinya," aku mengangkat wajah. Meneruskan perusahaan? Siapa? Aku atau Itachi?

Naruto memaku pandangan ke arahku. Dia pun nampak bimbang. Namun Tuan Jiraiya bergeser ke sampingku dan berbisik.

"Ayahmu menyayangimu, Sasuke," lirihnya dan aku hanya bisa tercekat.

"Mari naik kesini, Anakku," ayah melemparkan pandangan ke arahku, membuat pandangan orang lain ikut terlempar padaku. Membuatku merasa canggung. Naruto mengangguk untuk menyuruhku maju. Senyum Tuan Jiraiya dan Nyonya Tsunade ikut mendorongku melangkah ke depan.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat aku berdiri di samping ayah. Dan lagi-lagi yang berkelebat dalam otakku adalah…siapa yang akan dia perkenalkan?

Ayah menarik lenganku untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya dan saat menghadap ke depan, aku seperti disetrum listrik berupa tatapan mata dari semua orang. Siapa yang akan mereka kenal?

"Perkenalkan putraku. Sasuke Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive** :Thanks ya dah baca dan review fic ini,Putri^^

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan** :Oh,SasuNaru,toh? Sy pikir New Story. He...jadi malu... but thanks ya dah mau review,Akayuki-san^^

**Nesia Yufa **:IC? Apa lagi itu? Dingin?#abaikan. Makasih ya Yufa-san dah review^^

**Kuro no Shiroi** :gomen karena akhirnya nggak kilat update-nya^^"Makasih ya dah review,Kuro-san^^

**Micon** :Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya dan masukannya, Micon-san^^ Awalnya fic ini genre-nya memang Romance/Hurt, tapi masuk ke Itachi sy ubah ke Angst krn memang ga ada romance-nya juga sih. Tapi sekarang kan udah ada romance-nya, jadi...masukan dari Micon sy pakai, ya? Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

**ane ati** :Makasih atas review-nya,ati-san^^

Makasih juga buat teman-teman yang baca fic ini whoever you are. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU tuk semuanya^^

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke & this fic is mine#PLAK!**

**AU/Shonen-ai**

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Perkenalkan putraku. Sasuke Uchiha."

Aku membelalakkan mata, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar. Di-dia…memperkenalkanku sebagai Sasuke? Benarkah?

"Sasuke!" bisiknya padaku yang masih ternganga menatapnya. Dia mengendikkan kepalanya untuk mengingatkanku bahwa ada para audiens yang harus tahu siapa diriku.

Aku menelan ludah dan maju selangkah dengan canggung dari tempatku berdiri. Kulemparkan pandangan ke sekitarku dan ah…aku masih syok. Oke, ini seharusnya jadi berita baik untukku, tapi…kenapa ayah tak bilang apa-apa sebelum ini?

Kepercayaan diriku bangkit kembali saat mataku bersirobok dengan sosok Naruto yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arahku. Ah, dia…

"Selamat malam, Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya yang saya hormati. Saya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, putra dari Tuan Fugaku Uchiha. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya," aku membungkuk hormat pada para tamu sebelum mundur kembali ke samping ayahku diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin disana.

Musik mulai didendangkan dan ayahku pun mengumumkan…

"Silahkan nikmati pestanya malam ini, Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya!" dia mengajakku membungkuk sebelum kami turun dari podium.

Saat kami turun, aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahuku. Kuhentikan ayah yang berjalan beberapa langkah dihadapanku.

"Tunggu Ayah! Aku ingin bicara!" ayah menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak juga berbalik ke arahku. Dia hanya menjawab.

"Huh! Ini ditengah pesta. Nikmati saja malam ini dan kita akan membicarakannya berdua setelah ini. Aku janji," setelah bicara seperti itu, ayahku melangkah kembali meninggalkanku dan menjauh dari area pesta. Sebenarnyaa ku ingin menyusulnya, tapi kuurungkan saat…

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto datang dengan gaya ributnya yang khas dan dia menepuk punggungku. "Selamat ya! Ayahmu memanggilmu Sasuke, lho!"

Dia menyembunyikan safirnya saat tersenyum lebar. Kenapa dia kelihatan bahagia sekali? Aku yang mengalaminya…malah merasa bingung dan kacau. Ah, entahlah. Tadi adalah sebuah pengakuan yang telah kunantikan sangat lama, tapi kenapa rasanya…terlalu tiba-tiba, ya?

"Akh! Kau ini! Kenapa sih kau itu selalu serius? Santailah sedikit! Ayo kita cicipi satu persatu makanan enak yang ada disini!" sebelum aku menjawab dengan persetujuan, Naruto telah menarikku ke dalam keramaian.

**XXX**

**Naruto's PoV**

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke berakhir disini. Kami duduk di rerumputan halaman belakang hotel yang sepi sambil melihat bintang. Ha~h lagi-lagi halaman belakang. Seperti takdir saja. Pesta di dalam sana memang mulai membosankan dan ada disini jauh lebih menenangkan menurutku.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dalam kebisuannya. Heran. Dia jadi seperti orang linglung begitu. Harusnya dia senang, kan?

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku. Sasuke melirikku dengan ekor matanya sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang dan mendongak menatap langit.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya penasaran. Ternyata selama ini ayahku masih ingat dengan nama asliku, toh? Dia masih ingat punya anak bernama Sasuke? Heh! Anehnya, kenapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Kan setelah ini dia janji mau bicara padamu. Nanti kau juga tahu! Melihatmu bertampang serius itu menyebalkan, tahu!" sungutku. Ya, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sudah mulai bisa tersenyum, tertawa, dan bercanda. Selera humornya juga nggak buruk-buruk amat. Dia bahkan mulai akrab dengan ketiga sahabatku yang lain. Melihatnya begini lagi sedikit membuatku…

"Terima kasih, ya, Sayang!" ujarnya. Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan punggung telunjuknya sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Sayang! Sayang? Jangan macam-macam kau! Awas kalau kau berani memanggilku seperti itu di depan teman-teman!" protesku sambil memukuli bahunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia mencoba menahan pukulanku dengan tangan sambil tergelak.

"Hahaha! Kenapa tak mau kupanggil begitu? Kau kan pacarku! Haha! Stop Naruto!" jengitnya.

"Tidak mau! Masa bodoh dengan pacar! Aku nggak mau kau panggil dengan sebutan lemah begitu, Sasuke!" kali ini aku mulai mencubiti pinggangnya dengan capitan serius.

"AW! Kau serius mau membuatku babak belur?" tanyanya. Masih sambil tergelak.

"Biar saja! Biar kau kapok!" seruku. Saat kelelahan mulai menghampiri, kami pun berbaring dirumput dengan sisa gelak yang masih tersungging dibibir. A~h…capek tertawa terus! Tapi menyenangkan, sih!

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. Mau tak mau aku melakukan hal yang sama juga. Dia menatapku lembut. Ah…aku yakin betul bahwa wajahku merah lagi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau membuatku senang. Selalu membuatku senang," ujarnya. _Damn_! Pasti _blushing_-ku tambah parah!

"Mm…Sasuke…," lirihku. Itu membuat mata Sasuke melebar karena pendar ingin tahu yang muncul disana.

"Ya?"

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sedang bingung. Tapi aku malah…," aku mengerjapkan mata saat menyadari wajah Sasuke telah berada beberapa centi saja dari wajahku. Sejak kapan dia bergeser?

"Apa yang tadi kukatakan tidak cukup jelaskah?" tanyanya sambil menyelamkan _onyx_-nya ke lautan dimataku. "Kau membuatku senang. Dan itu berarti hal yang sesungguhnya. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum ditengah gundah, tenang dikala resah, dan aku menyukainya."

Aku bersumpah bahwa napasnya terasa seperti awan panas yang tersembul dari gunung meletus. Membuat wajahku mendidih dibuatnya. Dan kata-katanya…sungguh melumerkan tubuhku sampai ke sum-sum tulang. Apa dia tak sadar bahwa dialah yang selalu membuatku bahagia?

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Menempelkan belahan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibirku dan entah kenapa semuanya menjadi hangat.

"NARUTO! Kau dimana?" suara cempreng Nenek Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul membuyarkan konsentrasi ciuman kami. Kami buru-buru memisahkan wajah, sedikit perih karena bibirku tergigit sedikit. Tapi tak apalah. Daripada kedapatan ciuman dengan Sasuke! Nenek-nenek histeris itu pasti bakalan meledekku habis-habisan di rumah.

Aku dan Sasuke duduk dan menoleh ke arah suara. Nenek Tsunade tengah berkacak pinggang sambil memandang sekeliling. Aku dan Sasuke langsung bangkit sambil merapikan pakaian kami.

"Ah! Disitu kalian rupanya!" ujar nenek sambil menghampiri kami. Kami pun berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kakek sudah mengajak kita pulang."

"Pulang? Memang pestanya sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Belum, sih! Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Kami lelah. Kakek sedang pergi menemui Fugaku untuk pamit diri," jelas Nenek Tsunade. Kudengar ayah Sasuke memang menyewa _penthouse_ hotel ini untuk jadi ruang kerjanya sementara saat pesta ini berlangsung.

"Ah, kalau begitu mari ke tempat ayahku!" ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului kami. Saat aku hendak menyusulnya, Nenek Tsunade menyikut lenganku. Hyaa…apa itu? Senyumnya mencurigakan!

"Oi, Naru! Kalian baru melakukan apa? Berdua-duaan di halaman belakang, muncul dari balik rerumputan, pula! Mencurigakan…," godanya. Wajahku langsung memanas dan itu makin membuat Nenek Tsunade bersemangat menggodaku. "Ha~~ aku mengganggu kalian, ya?"

"Sudah ah! Jangan menggodaku!" elakku sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan nenekmu! Pengalamanku itu lebih banyak, Naruto! Kau bisa tanya macam-macam padaku," Nenek Tsunade menjejeri langkahku. Cih! Dia masih menggodaku saja!

"Masa bodoh, ah!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan menjejeri langkah Sasuke. "Dasar nenek-nenek histeris!"

Sasuke tersenyum tertahan mendengar sumpah serapahku.

"Apa itu yang kau katakan pada nenekmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

"Habis…," sungutku sambil menoleh ke Nenek Tsunade yang kini telah berjalan di belakang kami.

"Maaf, ya Sasuke! Dia ini memang _attitude_-nya nol. Kau harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengajaknya ke pesta bisnis nanti. Fufufu~~" sebuah simpang tiga nongol dikepalaku. Argh! Dasar nenek yang satu ini!

**XXX**

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Fugaku! Fuga!" kami bertiga terkejut saat melihat Kakek Jiraiya masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar _penthouse_ Tuan Fugaku sambil mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan tak sabar. Kami bertiga segera menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Tuan Jiraiya?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut cemas.

"Hm…aku mencoba menekan bel pintu ini begitu lama. Maka kucoba mengetuknya. Tapi sejak tadi tak ada jawaban," jawab kakek.

"Mungkin Tuan Fugaku sedang keluar?" sahutku. Kakek menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sebelum kesini, aku meneleponnya karena aku memang berniat undur diri lewat telepon saja. Tapi dia memintaku untuk datang ke sini dan membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Makanya…dia pasti di dalam. Sudah kucoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tak dijawab juga! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu."

"Apa maksudnya dengan terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut cemas yang bertambah.

"Mm…itu…"

"Kita dobrak saja pintunya!" usulku.

"Pintu itu besar sekali, Naruto!" sahut kakek.

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu!" jawabku mantap. Memang sih, pintu _penthouse_ ini besar sekali. Terdiri dari dua daun dan tingginya hampir dua kali diriku. Namanya juga _penthouse_ hotel bintang lima!

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Nyonya Tsunade! Bisakah Anda mencari bantuan. Tolong minta duplikat kunci kamar ini pada resepsionis!" seru Sasuke. Nenek Tsunade mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Tunggu, ya!" ujarnya tergesa sambil meninggalkan kami. Hak tingginya tak terlihat mengganggu sama sekali saat dia berlari.

Sementara kami, tiga pria yang tersisa, saling berpandangan dan mengangguk sebagai tanda untuk memulai usaha kami. Kami bersiap di depan pintu dan kakek pun memberi aba-aba.

"Satu, dua, tiga! Mulai!" kami maju bersama-sama dan mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan bahu kanan. Wow! Benar saja! Keras sekali! Sekali dua kali mendobrak mungkin tak masalah, tapi kalau berkali-kali? Bahu kami yang bakal hancur!

"Ha~h! Sulit!" kami bertiga terengah-engah. Sasuke menghapus peluh yang mengalir didagunya. Benar juga. Walau ada di lantai paling atas hotel dengan angin paling kencang, kami sampai berkeringat begini.

"Ayah…ada apa denganmu?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nenek Tsunade yang datang sambil berlari. Di belakangnya tampak seorang petugas hotel ber-_tuxedo_ yang kepayahan mengejarnya.

"Tidak bisa dibuka. Memang pintu ini keras sekali!" jawabku.

"Cepat! Tolong bukakan pintu ini!" suruh Sasuke pada sang petugas hotel yang masih terengah itu.

"Ba-baik!" pria itu mencari kunci digantungan kunci bulat besar yang dibawanya. Banyak kunci yang lain, namun tak sulit menemukan kunci _penthouse_ yang ukurannya memang lebih besar dari kunci lainnya itu.

"Cepatlah!" seru Sasuke lagi. Dia benar-benar khawatir rupanya.

Petugas itu mengangguk dan mulai memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya. Tak lama…ckrek! Sesaat setelah pintu itu berhasil dibuka, Sasuke langsung menghambur masuk. Kami pun menyusulnya.

"Ayah!" ujarnya. Kami disambut oleh ruang tamu yang tertata apik dengan _furniture_, hiasan pecah belah, dan berbagai lukisan berkelas tinggi. Woa…keren sekali! Namun tak ada siapapun disitu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga putar yang ada disana. Kami semua mengikutinya. Di lantai 2 kami berpencar untuk mencari Tuan Fugaku dan…

"Fuga!" teriak Kakek Jiraiya saat membuka sebuah ruangan. Dia langsung menghilang terlelan pintu ruangan tersebut. Aku dan Sasuke yang kebetulan berdiri berdekatan saling pandang sebelum berlari menyusul kakek. Dan…

"AYAH!" wajah Sasuke memucat seketika seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan banyak darah. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di lantai ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja itu. Kakek mengangkat dan membalik tubuh Tuan Fugaku di pangkuannya.

"Ayah!" Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Tampak sangat panik.

"Panggil ambulans! Cepat!" perintah kakek. Entah pada siapa. Yang jelas aku, nenek, dan petugas hotel itu punya kewajiban yang sama. Sang petugas hotel itu tampak syok, gugup, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi aku langsung merogoh kantung dan mengambil ponsel disana.

"Halo! Ya, aku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku membutuhkan ambulans sekarang juga. Kami di…bla…bla…bla…," aku baru saja menutup teleponku saat Sasuke berteriak.

"Kita antar saja pakai mobil! Ayo!" usulnya.

"Benar juga! Menunggu ambulans bisa lama. Baiklah! Ayo!" kakek segera mengangkat Tuan Fugaku. Meski terlihat sedikit kepayahan, dia tetap mengangkat tubuh itu dipunggungnya.

"Biar aku saja, Tuan!" ujar Sasuke.

"Tak apa! Dia jauh lebih besar daripadamu! Aku juga masih kuat, kok!" Sasuke mengangguk dan kami pun segera melesat pergi. Kami memakai mobil kakek dan bergegas ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya ada ketegangan dan kecemasan yang terpatri diraut wajah kami semua.

**XXX**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Ayah! Bertahanlah!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari kecil mendorong brankar yang membawa tubuh ayahnya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Aku, kakek, dan nenek juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun kami harus berhenti melakukannya saat brankar itu tertelan pintu bertuliskan Ruang Gawat Darurat.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu merapat, Sasuke menoleh ke kakek.

"Tuan Jiraiya, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Saya tahu bahwa Anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang ayah saya, kan?" tanyanya _to the point_. Kakek tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Yah…aku memang sedikit mengerti tentang Fugaku karena beberapa bulan yang lalu dia memintaku menulis biografinya. Awalnya kupikir dia ingin membuat sebuah buku tentang kiat-kiat sukses seorang Fugaku, tapi ternyata bukan," Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lalu…itu biografi tentang apa?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran yang makin jelas terlihat.

"Itu…adalah biografi riwayat hidupnya sebagai…seorang ayah."

Jangankan Sasuke, aku saja terbelalak dibuatnya. Untuk apa Tuan Fugaku membuat sebuah buku tentang hal seperti itu? Maksudku…yah…wajar saja, sih. Tapi kan…apa isinya? Bahwa dia memanggil putra yang tinggal satu-satunya dengan nama putranya yang sudah meninggal?

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat keingintahuan yang besar terpancar diwajahnya.

"Yah…aku tak bisa menjelaskannya disini, Sasuke. Aku tak berhak," jawab kakek dengan diplomatis.

"Ta-tapi…," Sasuke berhenti membantah saat aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang berdoa dulu untuk ayahmu agar segera keluar dari masa kritisnya," ujarku menenangkan. Sasuke menelan ludah. Mengerti bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya membicarakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Mm…Tuan Jiraiya! Apa Anda tahu tentang sakitnya ayahku juga?" tanyanya. Kakek menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa," dan kami pun tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

Satu jam kemudian, dokter keluar dari Ruang Gawat Darurat. Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya?" tanyanya. Dokter menghela napas.

"Dia sudah melewati dari masa kritisnya, tapi…dia masih belum sadarkan diri dan perlu diawasi dengan ketat. Untuk sementara dia harus dirawat di ICU."

"Memangnya ayahku sakit apa, Dokter?"

"Ayahmu…sakit kanker otak stadium akhir," mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Aku menutup mulut dengan syok, begitu juga nenek. Sementara kakek menunduk. "Kami belum memperbolehkannya menerima kunjungan siapa-siapa."

"Ka-kanker…o-tak sta-dium akhir?" lirih Sasuke. "Penyakitnya separah itu dan aku…aku…tidak tahu?"

Tak lama Tuan Fugaku dibawa keluar menuju ruang ICU. Mulutnya tertutup alat pernapasan dan tubuhnya dihiasi oleh selang-selang infus. Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya seperti orang kehilangan nyawa. Berjalan melayang bagai tak sadar dan akhirnya mendapat larangan ketika kami sampai di depan pintu ICU.

"Ayah…"

"Sasuke! Tunggulah disini! Aku ke mobil sebentar mengambil sesuatu," seru kakek seraya meninggalkan kami. Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya melihat kakek dengan tatapan kosong. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang linglung. Tak ada gairah. Ah~ Sasuke memang menyayangi ayahnya.

Kakek kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku agenda bersampul coklat ditangannya. Dia mengulurkannya pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan lunglai dikursi tunggu. Sejak tadi aku duduk di sampingnya dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya, tapi…gagal. Dia memang sudah terhempas entah ke dunia mana.

Namun matanya berpendar dengan setitik harapan muncul saat melihat sesuatu yang diulurkan kakek padanya. Dia mendongak dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengambil alih buku bersampul coklat itu.

"Itu buku harian ayahmu. Dia memberikannya padaku sebagai bahan membuat biografinya. Bacalah! Disana tertuang semua yang dipikirkannya selama ini dan…banyak hal tentang dirimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap sampul coklat dan membuka kancingnya dengan buku jari yang gemetar. Aku tahu betapa emosionalnya momen ini baginya. Ingin tahu? Pasti. Pasti Sasuke sangat ingin tahu apa yang selama ini ayahnya pikirkan tentang dirinya. Takut? Apalagi. Apakah dia diakui? Dan jika tidak, itu pasti akan sangat menghancurkan hatinya lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Aku membuka halaman pertama buku harian ayahku. Kelihatannya ini bukunya entah yang keberapa. Buktinya halaman pertama saja sudah menceritakan tentang diriku yang sudah besar. Tak kusangka orang seperti ayah menulis tentang masalah pribadi. Benarkah?

**.**

**23 Juli 1998**

_Hari ini Sasuke berulangtahun yang ke-5. Mikoto dan Itachi memberinya selusin buku dongeng berhuruf timbul. Ajaib memang. Dia bisa membaca huruf biasa selain huruf Braille. Ya…dengan catatan hurufnya dicetak timbul. Aku tak memberinya hadiah apa-apa. Rasanya memberinya sesuatu pun percuma. Toh, dia tak bisa melihat._

_Aku tak tahu kenapa Mikoto begitu menyayangi anak itu. Oke, dia memang buah hatinya, buah hati kami, tapi…bagiku dia tak lebih sebagai anak pembawa malu. Dia telah melempar kotoran kewajahku karena kebutaannya. Seandainya dia tahu ejekan macam apa yang disampaikan keluargaku pada diriku karena punya anak cacat seperti dia. Rasanya ingin kuteriakkan cemoohan itu tepat ditelinganya. Biar dia tahu sakitnya perasaanku akibat kelahirannya._

_Ha~h kalau saja dia tak begitu miripnya denganku dan Itachi, mungkin aku akan mengatakan bahwa anak ini bukan anakku. Dia tertukar dan bla…bla…bla…kepada orang-orang._

_Yang pasti, aku tak pernah mengharapkan dia terlahir buta. Aku tak 'membutuhkan' anak buta._

**.**

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu bahwa ayah tak pernah sedikitpun mengharapkan diriku. Dan…ah! Rasanya aku tak sanggup membaca lagi.

"Sasuke…," Naruto bergumam lirih sambil mengelus pundakku.

Ah! Benar! Aku tak boleh cengeng. Bukankah aku ingin kebenaran? Maka ini saatnya. Kalaupun ayah tetap tak menginginkanku sampai akhir, toh aku tetap memiliki Naruto, bukan? Kini aku tak sendirian karena aku memiliki dia.

Maka kuputuskan untuk lanjut membaca.

**.**

**24 Maret 1999**

_Aku bersyukur bahwa hari ini aku sempat datang ke acara Festival Akademis yang digelar sekolah Itachi. Nyaris tak pernah muncul dalam momen apapun di sekolahnya, membuatku merasa sedikit tak enak. Seperti orangtua tak bertanggung jawab saja. Yah, walaupun sibuk, aku tetap memikirkan putraku pastinya._

_Itachi yang saat ini kelas 3, ikut lomba cerdas cermat secara personal dan berkelompok. Sementara dia…Sasuke, ikut lomba pidato yang memang diadakan untuk anak-anak kelas 1._

_Awalnya aku hanya bisa tertawa membayangkan dia akan bergaya seperti apa. Apa dia akan melihat penonton dengan benar? Atau malah berorasi di depan bendera Jepang yang dipajang di belakang panggung?_

_Aku memang jahat dan aku tak pernah keberatan untuk menjahatinya sampai…_

_Aku melihatnya berdiri dengan tangguh di atas podium, menatap yakin pada orangtua yang menatap langsung ke arahnya seolah dia bisa balas menatap, juga suaranya yang lantang saat mengucapkan salam pembuka. Aku hanya bisa tercengang. Kepercayaan dirinya jauh diatas rata-rata dibanding teman-temannya yang telah maju terlebih dulu. Keyakinannya saat berkata-kata menggelitik kami, pendengarnya, untuk ikut merasa yakin._

_Isi pidatonya simpel saja. Hanya masalah lingkungan. Standar anak sekolahan. Tapi dia berhasil membuatku jadi berpikir dua kali untuk tidak membuang-buang kertas. Ajaib. Caranya bicara sama seperti…diriku dan kakeknya. Yang bahkan Itachi pun tak lebih pandai ber-public speaking seperti dia. Dan seperti Itachi, dia pun mendapat juara pertama._

_Tanpa sadar, saat Sasuke menerima pialanya aku jadi berguman, "Anakku memang hebat!"_

**.**

Aku tersentak. Tanggal 24 Maret, saat aku hampir 6 tahun? Bukankah itu saat aku mendengar ayah bicara 'Anakku memang hebat' di ruang keluarga? Apa kata-kata itu…untukku? Aku bisa bayangkan saat itu dia tengah memandangi piala yang kudapatkan atau apa. Ya, kurasa itu kata-kata untukku dan…Itachi. Kami anak-anaknya, bukan?

Dan mataku…mulai mengabur.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Doakan sy agar fic ini selesai chap depan ya teman2!

**Nah, sy mau say thanks untuk:**

**Arisa Adachi**:Thanks dah bersedia baca dan review fic ini,Arisa-san^^ Salam kenal!

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive**:Haha! Runyam, ya? Lebih runyam yg bikin fic ini kyknya wkwkwk. Makasih tuk review-nya,Putri^^

**L-d'7th-angel**:Makasih dah baca dan review fic ini,angel-san^^ Salam Kenal!

**Fuuta**:Gomen krn akhirnya sy apdet telat juga he...tapi sy ga sengaja...T.T Baiklah, terima kasih atas review-nya ya Fuuta-san^^ Salam Kenal!

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**:Emang dasar tuh Fuga!#ditimpuk Haha...makasih buat review-nya,Kagu-san^^

**d'9irl are wa YouWe**:Hohoho...baca kelanjutannya aja,ya YouWe-san^^ Thanks buat review-nya n salam kenal!

**mechakucha no aoi neko**:Hyaaaa...Sasukekuuuu#dikeplak Makasih dah review fic ini,mecha-san^^ Salam Kenal juga!

**Vii no Kitsune**:Hum...mungkin krn dulu anonymous-nya nggak aktif... Makasih atas review-nya ya Kitsune-san^^ Salam Kenal!

**icha22madhen**:Baca lanjutannya ya,Icha-san^^ Makasih untuk review-nya & Salam Kenal!

**CCloveRuki**:Ya, sy apdet! Thanks dah baca n review fic ini,CC-san^^

* * *

**neko**: "Fuga-sama! Banyak yg nanya tuh kenapa Anda manggil Sasuke dengan nama Itachi?"

**Fuga**: "..."

**neko**:"Fuga-sama...kok nggak dijawab,sih?"

**Fuga**: "..."

**neko**: "Fuga-sama!"

PLAK!#dijitak(?)

**Sasuke**: "Eh! Kucing jejadian! Ngapain lu ngangguin bokap gue! Lagi di ICU begitu masih diajak ngomong aja! Lagian kok lu bisa masuk sih? Gue aja nggak! Awas lu ya!" #ngangkat tiang infusan untuk nimpuk nekochan

**neko**: "Hwaaa! Sasu jangan ngamuk! Ampuuuuun!"

**Fuga**: "Euh..."#sekarat

Oke,abaikan drama gaje diatas!

Akhir kata...Arigatou semuanya*bows*

My Ow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke & this fic is mine,nekochan-lovers#PLAK!**

**AU/Shonen-ai**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk semua orangtua dan putra-putri mereka yang memiliki sebuah hubungan yang rumit.**

**Untuk sebuah hubungan cinta yang nyata namun bisu.**

**Yang sukar diungkapkan lewat kata dan perlakuan namun eksis.**

**AND PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Tanpa membuang waktu, kubuka halaman selanjutnya. Naruto mengelus bahuku. Mungkin karena dia melihat buku jariku mulai gemetar? Dan setelah menelan ludah, aku meneruskan bacaanku.

.

**9 Mei 1999**

_Dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah mampu menjalani operasi. Sejak aku tahu bahwa dia buta dan memiliki wajah yang persis denganku, aku berkali-kali mengusulkan operasi pencangkokan pada putra bungsuku tersebut._

_Seolah melengkapi kecacatannya, dia terlahir sakit-sakitan. Hampir setiap bulan dia diopname di rumah sakit. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya harus berhenti sekolah untuk sementara 2 bulan lalu._

_Seperti biasa, Mikoto dan Itachi sangat senang mendengar kabar tersebut. Begitu pula aku. Sejak melihatnya berorasi di sekolahnya, sedikit banyak aku mulai mengakui keberadaannya sebagai…seorang Uchiha._

_Nyatanya, perilaku tak selalu bisa berjalan beriringan dengan hati. Walaupun hatiku mengatakan, 'Sudah cukup' untuk menyalahkan bocah itu, tetap saja yang keluar dari mulutku hanya kata-kata…menghina._

_Ya, walau tak bermaksud bicara kasar dengan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus belajar membedakan semangka dan apel, tetap saja… Dan walaupun aku merasa sedikit bersalah saat anak itu menangis dan kabur ke kamarnya, aku hanya…tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Mungkin inilah yang disebut 'Alah bisa karena biasa'. Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal yang baik untuknya dan akhirnya…aku hanya bisa melukainya._

**.**

Ah, aku ingat saat itu! Karena hal itu, aku sempat tak mau dioperasi. Jadi saat itu ayah…

"Ayah…," lirihku.

.

**11 Juni 1999**

**Swiss Continental Hotel**

_Hari ini Mikoto meneleponku. Sasuke masuk rumah sakit lagi. Padahal rencananya lima hari lagi dia mau operasi. Jujur saja, aku khawatir. Pada semuanya. Mikoto, Itachi, juga Sasuke. Bisakah Mikoto menangani semuanya sendirian?_

_Rasanya ingin kembali ke Jepang secepatnya, tapi jadwalku benar-benar padat dengan pertemuan bisnis yang sudah dijadwalkan empat hari ke depan. Padahal rencananya aku baru akan pulang sebelum Sasuke operasi._

_Namun saat suara lembut Mikoto mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku merasa lega. Ya, walaupun aku seorang pria keras, Mikoto selalu bisa mengimbangiku dengan kesabarannya. Dia tak pernah mengeluh hanya karena aku bukan pria romantis yang jarang -atau- tak pernah memuji dirinya. Ah, beruntungnya aku memiliki istri seperti dia dan…anak-anak seperti Itachi dan Sasuke._

.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku lanjut membaca. Karena tanggal selanjutnya…

.

**13 Juni 1999**

_Saat ini aku sedang dipesawat. Merutuki besi terbang ini lantaran tak jua sampai ke daratan Jepang. Tak boleh ada ponsel aktif dan akhirnya aku hanya melakukan hal konyol ini lagi. Mengisimu, Diary!_

_Aku panik! Panik! Dokter Tsunade meneleponku tadi sore dan dia mengatakan bahwa Mikoto mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Dia…istriku…meninggal di tempat. Itu yang mereka bilang. Tapi aku tak percaya. Aku tak akan percaya sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri._

_Bukankah setengah jam sebelum Dokter Tsunade meneleponku, istriku baru memberitahu bahwa dia dan Itachi hendak menginap di rumah sakit menemani Sasuke hari ini? Dan…mana mungkin dia…_

_Lalu Itachi…Dokter bilang dia masih dalam keadaan kritis. Tuhan…semoga ini hanya gurauan saja. Aku…_

.

Tulisan ditanggal itu hanya terhenti sampai disitu. Aku yakin ayah tak kuat untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Yah, aku bisa mengerti. Bagaimanapun saat itu mungkin hari paling galau dalam hidupnya. Juga hari paling menyedihkan untukku.

Kurasakan mataku mengabur. Ini membuatku teringat kembali akan ibu dan kakakku yang…

"Sasuke. Kau tak perlu meneruskannya jika…" lirih Naruto sambil memijit bahuku. Aku memandangnya. Mengatakan tak apa dengan senyum. Dan kupaksakan mataku fokus kembali ke guratan tangan ayahku.

Tanggal berikutnya adalah seminggu setelah kematian ibu dan Itachi.

.

**20 Juni 1999**

_Kenapa ada altar dengan foto Mikoto dan Itachi di rumahku? Kenapa rumah ini berbau bunga dan dupa? Kenapa? Padahal…padahal mereka hanya pergi liburan kan?_

_Dua peti kemarin, dua makam kemarin, bukanlah mereka. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa semua orang mengucapkan belasungkawa padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka mengatakan bahwa Mikoto dan Itachi sudah pergi ke alam sana?_

_Tidak! Itu tidak benar!_

_Baiklah, aku tahu Mikoto sudah tiada. Tapi aku tahu Itachi tak benar-benar meninggal. Dia ada di rumah sakit. Saat ini dia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Menungguku untuk menjemputnya. Itachi…_

.

Aku tercekat dan kali ini aku tak menahan lagi air mataku yang menetes. Jadi ini? Jadi ini yang membuat ayah menganggapku…

"Sasuke!" protes Naruto yang kini mulai menatapku khawatir.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Aku harus membacanya sampai selesai."

Dan akupun melanjutkan.

.

**23 Juni 1999**

_Entah sejak kapan aku mulai akrab dengan alkohol. Kehilangan Mikoto sungguh membuatku hancur. Rapuh. Tak akan ada lagi yang menyokong dan menjadi penyeimbang spiritual seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa dibalik seseorang yang hebat selalu ada seorang wanita yang hebat pula, kurasa ada benarnya._

_Aku tak pergi ke kantor, tak mandi, tak melakukan apa-apa selain…minum. Aku hanya merasa…bebas saat melakukannya._

_Aku juga tak menjenguk Itachi di rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun aku tak mau menjenguknya dalam keadaan begini. Pasti dia tak akan senang melihat ayahnya bertampang bagai gelandangan seperti saat ini._

_Untungnya hari ini aku sedikit waras dan akhirnya bisa mengisimu kembali, Diary…_

.

**24 Juni 1999**

_Dokter Tsunade meneleponku. Mengatakan bahwa putraku yang bernama…Sasuke, besok sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah operasi pencangkokan matanya lima hari yang lalu. Sasuke? Aneh, bukankah yang ada di rumah sakit itu Itachi? Dan…Sasuke? Sasuke…Siapa itu? Bukankah aku dan Mikoto hanya punya satu putra?_

_Itch! Kepalaku pening lagi…_

.

Air mataku menetes tambah deras. Ayahku…dia…benar-benar lupa padaku. Dia menganggapku Itachi dan tak pernah menganggapku ada. Tapi…kenapa hari ini dia memperkenalkan aku sebagai Sasuke, putranya?

Aku yakin semuanya akan terjawab jika aku terus membaca tulisan-tulisan ini meskipun…hatiku sakit.

.

**25 Juni 1999**

_Itachi pulang! Dia pulang!_

_Sudah kuduga! Sudah kuduga bahwa dia belum meninggal. Yang mengatakannya telah tiada bersama Mikoto adalah orang-orang bodoh. Dasar orang-orang sirik!_

_Meskipun aku sempat sedih lantaran tadi dia terlihat takut padaku, tapi aku senang dia baik-baik saja. Tentu saja dia ketakutan. Tampang ayahnya sudah seperti beruang begini._

_Tapi lagi-lagi…Tsunade menyebutnya Sasuke. Tapi Itachi bilang sendiri bahwa dia Itachi. Ah, aku tak ingin ambil pusing! Walaupun aku merasa…tubuh Itachi sedikit menyusut, yang penting dia sudah pulang dan ada bersamaku. Dialah peninggalan Mikoto yang harus kujaga dan…_

_Aku janji akan meninggalkan alkohol-alkohol bodoh itu!_

.

Kuusap air mata yang menetes dari kelopak mataku dengan punggung tangan. Setelah itu aku membalik halaman selanjutnya. Ternyata ada jeda dimana ayahku tak mengisi jurnalnya. Dan dia memulai lagi tanggal…

.

**16 Agustus 1999**

_Aku tahu. Pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa…'Itachi' bukanlah Itachi. Semua orang benar. Dia adalah Sasuke, putra bungsuku._

_Ya Tuhan…bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Ayah macam apa aku ini?_

_Alkohol benar-benar membuat otakku menjadi busuk._

_Saat itu aku khilaf. Pikiranku terlalu kalut. Yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah dua orang yang hilang dariku sampai-sampai aku melupakan…anakku yang lain. Yang masih hidup._

_Aku bersyukur mengikuti saran temanku untuk memeriksakan diri ke psikiater demi menghilangkan kebiasaanku menenggak minuman. Tak kusangka terapi yang kujalani membuka pikiranku tentang…Sasuke. Betapa selama ini aku mengunci rapat-rapat memoriku tentang dia dan menggantikannya dengan gambaran tentang aku, Mikoto, dan Itachi. Menghapusnya._

_Tapi dia..dia menerima keberadaannya sebagai Itachi. Dia tak pernah memprotes saat aku memanggilnya begitu. Dan dia terlihat bahagia saat kupanggil dengan nama itu._

_Yah…kurasa tak apa-apa menganggapnya sebagai Itachi sebentar lagi. Aku butuh…pelarian._

.

Ja-jadi...ayah sudah tahu bahwa aku bukan Itachi sejak lama? Lalu kenapa...

.

**23 Juli 2000**

_Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun. Aku tahu seharusnya aku megucapkan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sasuke", tapi itu tak kulakukan._

_Kenapa?_

_Hah…kurasa karena aku sudah terlalu terbiasa memanggilnya Itachi. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika aku kembali memanggilnya dengan Sasuke? Begitu pikirku._

_Aku memang ayah yang aneh, tapi aku menyayanginya._

_Ya, aku bisa menyayangi Sasuke dengan caraku sendiri. Menyayanginya sebagai Itachi._

_Mungkin ini lebih baik. Aku bisa mencintai dua putra dalam diri seseorang diantaranya._

.

Setelah itu, kubalik halaman selanjutnya. Tak ada tentang diriku atau siapapun lagi. Hanya ada bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis lagi. Tanggal disana pun jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ayahku jarang mengisi jurnalnya lagi sampai…

.

**13 Juni 2001**

_Aku sudah tak sanggup berada disini lagi, Diary. Setiap aku sampai ditanggal ini, aku hanya dapat mengingat awal kehancuran hidupku. Hancur karena kehilangan Mikoto, hancur karena kehilangan Itachi, hancur karena mengabaikan Sasuke, dan menghancurkan diriku sendiri dari figur seorang ayah._

_Ya, kurasa lebih baik lari._

_Kupikir seorang Fugaku bisa berjalan tegak walau apapun yang terjadi tapi…ternyata tidak. Fugaku hanyalah seorang pria lemah dan rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng ketegasan._

_Ya, itulah aku._

_Dan akhirnya, aku memilih untuk memantau perusahaan dari Hokkaido._

_Jauh dari tempat ini._

.

**15 April 2008**

_Entah sejak kapan hubunganku dan Sasuke tak lagi sama. Aku sibuk dengan bisnis, dan dia…sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri._

_Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang jengah saat aku memanggilnya dengan Itachi. Mungkin dia bosan._

_Tahun ini dia SMU. Bukan anak kecil lagi yang bahagia saat mendapat pelukan yang yah…harus kuakui tak juga pernah kuberikan. Aku tahu dia mulai mencari jati dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sudah terbersit pula pertanyaan dikepalanya tentang 'Kenapa aku harus dipanggil Itachi?'_

_Aku ingin mengakhiri ini. Semua kesalahpahaman ini bahwa…selama ini aku menganggap Sasuke sebagai Sasuke, tapi…aku terlalu malu mengakuinya. Malu mengakui bahwa aku telah bersikap salah dan jahat._

_Sulit untuk memecah kebiasaan. Susah memang meruntuhkan keangkuhan diri sendiri. Dan mengakui kesalahan, adalah sesuatu yang manusia manapun begitu berat melakukannya._

_Mungkin karena itu pulalah aku tak jua bergerak memberi konfirmasi. Aku belum siap. Atau…mungkin aku belum mau._

_Tapi…aku menyayangimu, Sasuke._

.

Ya, Ayah. Aku ingat. Aku ingat ketika aku mulai jengah dengan semua kegilaanmu. Saat kusadari ternyata cintamu padaku hanyalah semu. Yang kau cintai itu Itachi, bukan aku. Tapi…ternyata aku salah eh, Ayah?

.

**5 Mei 2008**

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering terserang migrain dadakan. Otakku seperti dibor. Ngilu sangat sampai merambati tulang belakang. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun kuabaikan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu memforsir diri dengan kesibukan?_

_Bagaimanapun aku tak muda lagi, Diary!_

.

Migrain? Jangan-jangan…

.

**16 Mei 2009**

_Kanker otak stadium 3?_

_Bercanda?_

_Itu hal pertama yang kukatakan pada Dokter Shizune saat dia mengatakan penyebab semua migrainku itu. Ya, Tuhan! Kanker? Kanker otak?_

_Cobaan apalagi ini?_

_Untuk sesaat aku goyah. Rasanya aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Itu penyakit serius, tapi…_

_Aku sadar, Diary. Aku adalah Fugaku. Seorang Uchiha dan seorang ayah. Apa ada kata yang lebih buruk daripada menyerah dalam kamusku?_

_Kurasa jika pada akhirnya aku mati, aku akan lebih bahagia. Aku akan berkumpul bersama Mikoto dan Itachi. Tapi…bagaimana dengan Sasuke?_

_Aku menolak kemoterapi dan opname, Diary. Toh, aku masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku sendiri. Dan aku tak ingin Sasuke tahu tentang ini. Dia pasti akan khawatir._

_Hidupku bergantung pada obat-obatan medis._

_Walau begitu, demi dialah aku akan terus berusaha menjalani hidupku sebiasa mungkin. Berbuat sebaik yang kubisa sampai akhir masa hidupku._

.

Kau memang bodoh, ayah! Bodoh! Bagaimana kau tega menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku?

Airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung.

Kau memang arogan, ayah! Kau berpikir untuk menanggung semuanya sendirian? Kebisuanmu itu lebih melukaiku, kau tahu?

.

**2 Maret 2010**

_Karena satu dan lain hal, aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya karena bisnisku memang harus kupegang langsung. Pada akhirnya, aku harus kembali lagi kesini, ke rumah ini._

_Ya, rumah ini tak kujual. Tak akan pernah. Walaupun menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit, tapi banyak juga hal yang indah. Mungkin dalam bayangan indahku, aku tak ada disana karena aku tak pernah bergabung dengan Mikoto yang sering bercengkerama dengan anak-anak, tapi…ah! Aku memang pria kaku yang egois, namun mengingat gambaran itu saja airmataku sanggup meleleh._

_Mungkin sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa menyusul mereka._

.

Aku menarik bibir ke atas disela kerut dahi yang membuat mataku buram seiring kadar lelehan airmata dipipiku.

Dan ayah, ternyata kau bisa menangis? Ternyata kembali kesini juga berat untukmu ya? Ha~h…aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

**10 Maret 2010**

_Aku tahu kesibukanku yang luar biasa membuat hubunganku dengan Sasuke jadi luar biasa tegangnya. Dia memang tak pernah mengatakan hal yang kasar atau mengkronfontirku dengan kalimat perlawanan secara langsung. Dia hanya akan memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapanku, ber-ya, ya tanpa kutahu apa dia mengerjakannya atau tidak, menghela napas atau berdecih saat aku memanggilnya Itachi dan Itachi lagi._

_Sungguh aku ingin mengubah kebiasaan itu namun sulit. Aku memang arogan. Sulit mengucapkan kata bahwa aku bersalah. Karena itu aku lebih memilih menulisi dirimu, Diary._

_Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika dia mengetahui bahwa aku telah menyadari keberadaannya sebagai Sasuke sejak lama tapi masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Itachi. Aku takut dia semakin marah dan membenciku._

_Syukurlah aku bertemu kenalan lama. Jiraiya. Dan akhirnya terbersit ide dikepalaku._

_Aku tahu usiaku tak akan panjang lagi. Aku juga hanya bisa mengira-ngira kapan maut akan menjemputku. Pening yang kurasakan, jauh lebih menyiksa dari yang sebelumnya. Itu membuatku sadar bahwa penyakitku telah naik ketingkat yang selanjutnya._

_Aku tahu akan sangat terlambat jika kubicarakan ini dengan Sasuke sekarang. Tapi aku juga ingin dia tahu bahwa selama ini aku menyayanginya sebagai dia. Bukan orang lain._

_Dan akhirnya aku meminta Jiraiya menulis ulang kau, Diary! Menulismu dalam bentuk buku yang bisa dia baca kapan saja. Agar jika nanti aku tak ada, dia akan terus mengingatku._

_Mungkin dia akan lebih membenciku. Mungkin._

_Atau dia akan mengutuk, memaki, dan mengataiku bodoh sepanjang membacanya? Mungkin._

_Atau…akankah dia menangis untukku? Hah! Itu juga mungkin._

_Tapi diatas itu semua aku lebih berharap bahwa dia akan mengatakan,_

"_Aku menyayangimu, Ayahku yang bodoh!"_

_Haha! Aku juga menyayangimu, Sasuke…Sangat._

_Meski aku melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi._

.

Itu tulisan terakhir ayahku. Tak lagi ada yang lain dan aku…menangis lebih deras. Kugenggam erat-erat jurnal tersebut dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tahu semua orang menyadari bahwa aku menangis saat bahuku berguncang lebih kencang dan isakku mulai terdengar perlahan.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto.

Ya, Tuhan…kenapa kau biarkan kesalahpahaman ini berjalan begitu lama? Bahkan harus berujung disini? Dengan cara begini. Kau…kau memang bodoh, Ayah!

"Siapa yang bernama Tuan Sasuke?" tanya seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan kami.

Aku langsung menghapus lelehan airmataku dan bangkit berdiri.

"Saya, Suster!" jawabku dengan wajah cemas. Ada apa?

"Mm…Tuan Uchiha siuman dan dia memanggil nama Anda, Tuan Sasuke. Saya rasa beliau ingin bertemu Anda," katanya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku melangkah menuju kamar ayahku. Aku bisa mendengar sang suster melarang ketika yang lain juga hendak menyusulku. Aku tak perduli. Yang saat ini ada dipikiranku hanya…ayah.

Setelah memakai pakaian dan masker steril, aku masuk ke ruangan dimana ayahku berada. Dia tergolek lemah di atas ranjangnya. Alat detak jantung masih aktif ber-pip, pip disebelahnya. Dan semua alat-alat itu…membuatku bagai bermimpi baru melihat ayahku berdiri tegak dan memberi sambutan diawal pesta tadi.

Aku menyeret langkahku mendekat. Ayahku menelengkan kepalanya untuk melirikku. Uap-uap putih mengembun dimasker pernapasannya. Entah kenapa, aku lega melihatnya bisa melakukan itu semua. Membuatku yakin bahwa dia masih bisa sembuh.

"Ayah…" lirihku. Mungkin hanya terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur karena dibatasi oleh masker ini. Tapi sepertinya ayahku mengerti.

"Sa…su…ke. Ma-af," lirihnya lemah.

"Sudah, Ayah! Tak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah membaca apa yang Ayah tulis. Sudah cukup dengan semua kata maaf. Aku hanya ingin mendengar Ayah mengatakan satu hal!" ucapku. Tanpa kusadari bulir-bulir air kembali jatuh dipipiku.

Ayah mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapaiku. Tak kubiarkan. Kuraih tangannya, duduk disampingnya, dan meletakkan tangan dingin itu dipipiku.

"Aku ingin Ayah mengatakan apa yang harus Ayah katakan sejak dulu. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, Ayah! Bukan hanya membacanya. Katakan langsung padaku dan buatlah aku berhenti salah sangka, Ayah!" airmata yang menderas mulai jatuh satu-satu di atas sprei. Siapa yang memerdulikan itu sekarang?

"Aku menyayangi Ayah. Sangat. Karena itulah aku bersedia dipanggil Itachi. Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal paling tolol yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku dan Ayah…selama ini hanya membohongi diri sendiri. Kita berdua hidup dalam kebohongan selama ini dan aku ingin mulai detik ini juga kita bisa membebaskan diri dari kebohongan kita. Katakan Ayah. Katakan apa yang sudah seharusnya kau katakan sejak lama!"

Mungkin aku sudah gila. Aku memaksa orang sakit, lebih tepatnya orang yang dirawat di ICU, untuk mendengarku bicara panjang lebar. Tapi aku…

"A…ku me…nya…yangimu, Sa…su…ke. A…nak…ku me…mang he…bat," lirihnya disela napas yang tersengal. Aku mendekatkan diri padanya. Memeluknya. Menangis didadanya.

Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Sekali lagi karena melakukan hal begini pada orang sakit. Tapi aku adalah orang gila yang bahagia.

"Ayah, berjuanglah untuk sembuh. Kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu kau akan berjuang melewati ini. Bukan. Kau harus. Kau harus berjuang melewati ini untuk membayar semua waktu yang terbuang diantara kita. Kau harus sembuh agar bisa membesarkanku sebagai…Sasuke, Ayah! Berjanjilah kau akan sembuh!" ujarku disela isak tangisku setelah aku melepas pelukanku.

Aku egois? Ya, aku memberi alasan pada ayah dengan cara yang egois. Tapi aku ingin da hidup. Bukan. Aku ingin dia punya alasan untuk hidup. Selama ini dia membiarkan penyakitnya karena dia tak punya harapan, bukan? Dan akan kuberikan harapan padanya. Bukan. Akan kuberikan cinta untuknya.

Aku bisa melihat sebutir airmata menggantung diekor matanya yang kini tertutup. Aku tak khawatir karena alat detak jantungnya masih berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan napasnya. Ya, dia butuh istirahat.

Sebelum keluar, aku mendekatkan bibirku ditelinganya dan berbisik…

"Aku menunggumu, Ayah. Menunggumu berdiri tegak, tersenyum, dan memanggilku…Sasuke."

**XXX**

**Naruto's PoV**

Aku memilih berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Menunggu seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Tapi…kali ini dia lama! Tadi dia diminta ke ruang guru sebentar.

Oh, iya! Ini sudah 2 minggu setelah ayah Sasuke, Tuan Uchiha masuk ke rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Sejak seminggu yang lalu dia sudah dirawat di kamar biasa. Seperti sebuah keajaiban saja. Maksudku…pulih secepat itu dari ICU?

Kurasa itu karena Sasuke. Dia juga membuat ayahnya mau menjalani kemo. Yah, aku tahu itu tak akan langsung menghilangkan kanker dikepalanya, hanya saja aku juga bisa melihat kemajuan yang luar biasa dari perkembangan kesehatan Tuan Uchiha. Kemajuan yang sama besarnya bisa kulihat dari hubungan mereka. Aku bisa melihat hubungan anak beranak yang…hangat.

Dan aku beruntung bisa berada disekitar kehangatan tersebut. Bukan. Ayah Sasuke malah menyambutku dengan hangat juga. Dan saat bersamanya akupun bisa merasakan…'Begini ya rasanya punya Ayah'.

Bagaimanapun selama ini aku tinggal dengan kakek nenekku yang yah…walaupun mereka membesarkanku seperti anak mereka sendiri, tetap saja mereka itu KAKEK dan NENEKKU.

Lagipula, segawat apapun kondisi Tuan Uchiha saat ini, kurasa panjang umur seseorang tetap hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya. Selama masih bernapas, nikmati saja semuanya! Iya, kan?

Hari ini Tuan Uchiha pulang. Aku dan Sasuke hendak menjemputnya.

Aku terkesiap saat seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke! Kau ini apa-apaan? Mengagetkan saja!" omelku sambil menepuk lilitan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangku.

"Hehe!" cengirnya nakal sambil melepasku. Cengiran khas yang hanya dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Sudah siap menjemput calon ayah mertua?" godanya.

"Ah! Kau ini!" omelku sambil memukuli bahunya. Dia hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa mencoba untuk berkelit. Ah, betapa tawa itu jadi jauh lebih indah daripada yang dulu…

"Sudah, sudah! Ayahku pasti sudah blingsatan menunggu kita!" ucapannya sukses membuatku terhenti.

"Ya. Ayo!" ujarku sambil melangkah duluan. Namun Sasuke menghentikanku. Dia menangkap tanganku dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Eh!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto! Terima kasih!" ujarnya sambil menempelkan dahinya didahiku.

"Te-terima kasih untuk apa?" aku tahu wajahku memerah lantaran ditampar oleh hangatnya napas Uchiha muda dihadapanku ini.

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk kepedulianmu padaku, Itachi, juga semuanya."

"Ah, itu sih bukan masalah. Lagipula…aku juga berhutang banyak pada Itachi…"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Orb legamnya mengarah langsung ke orb langitku. Membuat wajahku makin panas saja. Dan entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, kedua bibir kami pun terpaut.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa mengatakan…

"Tuan Uchiha, bersabarlah menunggu kami beberapa menit lagi."

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

**Huwaaa! Endingnya aneh,ya? Aneh nggak,sih? A-*dibekep***

**Sy heran, kenapa fic ini malah jadi menceritakan ttg Sasuke & ayahnya,ya? Tapi ya sudahlah! Yang penting fic ini sudah selesai. Fin. Owari. Akhirnya...**

**Gomen karena apdetnya lama bet#bukannya dr dulu?**

**Dengan innocence-nya lanjut...**

**He...soalnya sy banyak kerjaan numpuk#gak ada yg tanya oy!**

**Well, it's time to say thanks to:**

**d'9irl are wa YouWe**: Gebukin YouWe!*secara sy SasuFG*#just kidding,hehe... Terima kasih banyak udah baca & review fic ini,YouWe-san^-^

**Yuki-hime Hitsugaya**: He...Makasih untuk review-nya,Hitsugaya-san. Salam kenal^-^

**Uzumaki Chiaki**: Iya. Nih dah ending. Makasih udah mau baca dan review fic ini,Chiaki-san. Salam kenal^-^

**KitsuKitsune 3**: Terima kasih dah baca dan review fic ini,Kitsune-san. Salam kenal^-^

**ukkychan**: Makasih banyak atas review-nya ya ukkychan. Salam kenal^-^

**loveless sevensins**: Maaf apdetnya lama tapi makasih banyak untuk review-nya,loveless-san. Salam kenal^-^

**Dallet no Hebi**: Wah...mudah2an gak bikin Dall sakit,he...So, makasih banyak dah mau baca dan review fic ini,Dallet-san. Salam kenal^-^

**Ucapan terima kasih juga sy mau sampaikan ke kawan-kawan yang udah review dichap2 terdahulu, yang udah nge-fave fic ini, juga yang udah setia membaca fic yang apdetnya telat nauzubillah ini. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya*bows***

**My Ow!  
**

**

* * *

Saya hanya seorang gadis yang dibesarkan dengan cacian sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur, makian sebagai doa sebelum bermimpi, kata-kata menjatuhkan sebagai doa penyambut dipagi hari, dan cibiran sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.**

**Namun dibalik itu semua, saya bahkan masih bisa melihat cinta.**

**Karena cinta tak hanya tentang kata-kata lembut dan manis,Kawan!**

**Cinta adalah sebuah bentuk kepedulian sekalipun dengan cara yang dingin.**

**Dan setelah berusaha membenci, pada akhirnya saya tetap sampai kesebuah kesimpulan bahwa...  
**

**"I love you, MoM!"**

**Karena kau mencintaiku dengan caramu & kurasakan manfaat dari semua perlakuanmu sekarang.**

**Kujadi orang yang tegar.**

**Yang tak mudah goyah oleh kata-kata melemahkan.  
**

**Dan yang terpenting, sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau menyayangiku karena kau mengucapkannya dengan bibirmu sendiri,**

**"Ibu sayang kamu"  
**

**(nekochan-lovers)**


End file.
